Anemone Heart
by Naofu
Summary: Kotori conoce a un chico interesante, Umi se pone celosa y comienza a cuestionarse el por qué, llegando a una respuesta no del todo agradable al inicio. ¿Se puede olvidar al primer amor? Celos, drama, romance, y desmadre(?). Historia KotoUmi/NicoMaki/RinPana/NozoEli/TsubaHono ambientada en la segunda temporada del Anime. (No tiene relación con el fanfic del mismo nombre en inglés)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece (algo obvio), si no sería un jardín de lirios(?)_

 _Dedicado a la personita que me obligó a escribir cuando le conté mi idea de trama xD_

* * *

Era temprano, desde hace un rato Umi se encontraba en el club de Kyudo practicando sus lanzamientos, necesitaba relajarse y eso la ayudaba bastante. Una a una las flechas iban dando en el blanco, sólo percatándose de lo tarde que era cuando el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases comenzó a sonar.

Rápidamente se dirigió al salón, llegando justo con el maestro y apenas entró Honoka y Kotori le dedicaron una mirada preocupada, después de todo la peli azul no era de saltarse las prácticas matutinas. Las clases pasaron lento hasta que llegó el primer receso, Umi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se sentía extraña, todo había empezado cuando Kotori les había contado a ella y la peli naranja que había conocido a un chico interesante con el que habían comenzado a intercambiar mensajes, no era necesario que diera más detalles, de un momento a otro todo comenzaba a encajar.

—Por eso es que te veías más alegre, ¿Eh?— soltó en un susurro apenas audible para ella.

— ¡Umi-chan, Umi-chan! —comenzó a llamarla una de sus amigas— ¡SONODA-SAN! —terminó gritando mientras movía sus manos tratando de llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué pasa Honoka? —le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Te preguntábamos por qué no fuiste a ensayar esta mañana, tampoco pasaste por mí, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada

—Es que se acerca una competencia, vine temprano para luego ir a la práctica pero se me pasó la hora, lo siento.

Respondió tratando de sonar convincente, no era una completa mentira después de todo, aunque la razón de haber perdido la noción del tiempo había sido aquella conversación con sus amigas en el día de ayer. Luego de aclarado todo, siguieron conversando sobre temas sin mayor importancia, hasta que el segundo periodo dio comienzo.

El resto del día pasó rápido, la práctica no fue nada fuera de lo normal, ya estaban arreglando las cosas para ir cada una a su casa cuando la rusa habló.

—Umi, hay unos detalles que me gustaría ver contigo, ¿Vendrías conmigo luego que termines?

—Claro, un segundo.

Luego de eso se despidieron de las demás y comenzaron a caminar. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, aunque el silencio tampoco era incomodo entre ambas, Eli decidió romper el hielo y dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Umi, ¿Qué ocurrió hoy? andabas mas desconcentrada de lo normal, sin mencionar que no viniste en la mañana.

Preguntó sin rodeos, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, con Nozomi habían hablado un poco de ello, y de verdad estaba preocupada, después de todo en ese ámbito eran bastante similares.

—Nada en particular, solo que se avecina una competencia y andaba concentrada en ello. —respondió tratando de disimular, si había algo, pero a ella le avergonzaba hablar de eso.

—Una competencia, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil no sabía de eso? ¿No tienen que pedir permiso con anticipación para participar? —sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

Umi la miró de reojo mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado, su amiga había descubierto la mentira y ahora no sabía que excusa dar.

—Esto, yo... —no sabía cómo continuar, su amiga era mayor, ¿No? de seguro tenía algún consejo o algo por el estilo—. La verdad es que hay algo que me molesta, pero aún no entiendo el por qué, y además es algo vergonzoso.

—No te preocupes Umi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si quieres te puedo ayudar con ello.

La menor se tomó su tiempo para ordenar las palabras en su cabeza, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

—Ko- Kotori nos comentó que conoció a alguien en su trabajo, al parecer se llevan bastante bien y últimamente no dejan de hablar, ella se ve más radiante desde entonces y no puedo evitar sentirme molesta cada vez que lo menciona.

Umi suspiró, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, ahora se sentía con un peso menos, miró a su amiga y notó su expresión, al parecer, ella sabía que pasaba.

—Umi, creo que sé que ocurre, pero debes darte cuenta por ti misma de ello, medita las respuestas a las preguntas que te haré y estoy segura que llegarás al fondo del problema. —sonrió—¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? ¿Si fuera otra en el lugar de Kotori, pasaría lo mismo? Umi, eres amante de la literatura, sé que si piensas un poco sabrás que es lo que pasa, la verdad encuentro que es bastante cliché. —soltó una pequeña carcajada y se puso seria nuevamente— Solo diré que sea cual sea la conclusión a la que llegues, aquí estaré para apoyarte, y no seré la única.

—Eli…—la observó intrigada— Yo… gracias, cuando tenga claro todo, te lo diré.

—Umi, debo irme, pero antes, es probable que te sientas confundida o asustada luego, después de todo me sentí de la misma manera, yo tuve a alguien quien me apoyó en asumir todo, por eso aunque suene insistente, cuentas conmigo —le dijo en lo que le dedicaba una mirada reconfortante y le daba una palmada en el hombro— y también con Nozomi.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Nozomi? —preguntó confundida la menor.

—Ata cabos Umi —sonrió divertida— bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana.

—A- Adiós.

Umi vio como se retiraba su senpai, dejándola con más dudas de la que ya tenía, ¿A qué iba con tanto misterio? Suspiró.

Luego de la charla que había tenido con la rubia, cada momento que podía se dedicaba a pensar en la respuesta a las preguntas que le había planteado, ya había pasado una semana, era domingo por la noche y la peliazul no podía dormir.

-¿Que desde cuándo me siento así? Pues desde que Kotori mencionó lo de su _amigo,_ eso es algo que tengo claro desde un principio. Si fuera otra persona…Si fuera Honoka, ¿Me sentiría así? La verdad es que no, al contrario, me sentiría feliz por ella.

Soltó un gran suspiro

— ¿Por qué sólo con Kotori? Si fuera porque tiene un nuevo amigo, me sentiría igual con Honoka, ¿No?, entonces ¿Por qué?, Kotori, ¿Qué tienes de diferente?

 _"_ _Umi-chan~ él volvió a escribirme hoy, dice tenga un buen día"_.

Comenzó a recordar sucesos vividos con la peligris.

—Ugh, por qué me molesta tanto que lo mencione.

 _"_ _Umi-chan~ No podré ir contigo hoy porque debo juntarme con él"_

— ¿Acaso me siento reemplazada? Verdad, Eli dijo que era un cliché ¿A qué se refería?

Tomó un papel y comenzó a dibujar en el.

—Dos amigos cercanos —hizo dos círculos— un nuevo personaje que flecha a uno de ellos —dibujó un tercero y lo unió a uno de ellos— el otro se molesta.

Miró el diagrama varias veces, comenzó a recordar argumentos de novelas que había leído anteriormente y una idea pasó por su cabeza

— ¿Acaso son celos? Pero eso es imposible, yo no conozco al chico, entonces ¿E- Estoy celando a Kotori? ¡Pero eso es imposible! —gritó completamente roja— yo no puedo sentir eso por ella, es una chica, es mi amiga, debe haber algo mal conmigo.

Mientras todas las razones por lo que lo que acaba de descubrir no sería correcto pasaban por su cabeza fue quedándose dormida.

Era lunes, había enviado un mensaje temprano a Eli para que se vieran antes del ensayo y otro para que sus amigas se fueran sin ella. Iba pensado que le diría a la mayor, ya había aceptado que se sentía celosa del chico, pero no se sentía conforme con eso, quería olvidarse de esos pensamientos impuros, quería no pensar en su mejor amiga de esa manera, por eso le pediría ayuda.

Al llegar a la azotea se encontró con que Eli ya estaba ahí y al parecer también Nozomi.

—Umi, que bueno que llegas, al recibir tu mensaje me imaginé de que se trataba, así que traje a Nozomi también espero no te moleste.

Le explicó de manera rápida su amiga con una media sonrisa, si Eli sabía más o menos de que se trataba, Nozomi de seguro sabía, después de todo era… Nozomi.

—Está bien, no hay problema, bueno, creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa, creo —bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro— creo que siento algo más que amistad por Kotori, creo que, estoy celosa de su nuevo amigo —trataba de no llorar— pero no debería sentirme así, ¿No? Dos chicas jamás podrían estar juntas.

Lo último lo dijo ya llorando, no soportaba la idea de amar a su mejor amiga, esperaba las palabras de rechazo, pero en vez de eso sintió unos brazos, la estaban abrazando.

—Umi-chan, no es necesario que te odies por eso, es completamente natural que te enamores de una chica, sí, es complicado por cómo piensa la mayoría de la sociedad, pero no por ello debes de reprimirte. —trataba de animarla la pelimorada.

—Nozomi tiene razón, Umi, no te negaré que es complicado, pero se puede vivir con ello, lo sabemos de primera mano, además, ¿Quién tiene derecho a quitarte la felicidad? ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir como quieren los demás y ser una infeliz de por vida? —siguió Eli.

—Mis padres jamás lo aceptarían, lo más probable es que me odiarían, ustedes saben que son tradicionales, toda mi familia lo es, espera ¿A qué te refieres con que lo saben de primera mano? —miró confundida a su amiga.

—Nozomi y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses, al principio fue bastante difícil para mí, después de todo mi familia fue criada con la mentalidad rusa, te debes imaginar por todo lo que he pasado, bueno, hemos, Nozomi siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme —le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia— al principio querían que dejara Japón, me presentaron a hombres conocidos de ellos, entre otras cosas, no podían aceptar que estuviera enamorada de Nozomi, al final no aguante mas y los enfrenté, les dije que si no me dejaban ser quien era me perderían para siempre, realmente estaba dispuesta de irme de casa ¿Sabes? —suspiró— aún no están de acuerdo con esto, pero al menos dejaron de mencionarlo, solo lo ignoran.

Umi había dejado de llorar, estaba más tranquila al sentirse apoyada por sus amigas pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

—Umi, mírame, como dije, sé que es difícil, mas en familias como las nuestras, pero no puedes vivir engañándote, no a ti misma, si lo haces jamás serás feliz, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hoy en día cada vez hay más gente que lo acepta, además no es necesario que tus padres se enteren si no quieres decirles, ¿No?

—Tal como dice Elichi, no debes mortificarte con esto, te apoyamos, y sabemos que las chicas también lo harían si supieran —sonrió la mayor— así que no reniegues lo que sientes, eso no le hace bien a tu corazón, ahora, el problema aquí es que la niña que te quita el aliento parece interesada en alguien más.

La peliazul se tensó, tal vez Kotori la aceptara como era, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a corresponderla.

—Tienes razón, aún aunque aceptara que siento algo por ella, no tiene caso confesarme, lo nuestro no puede ser, porque ella siente algo por él, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, él es un buen chico, no quiero poner las cosas raras entre nosotras.

Las tres soltaron un suspiro y se separaron del abrazo, no era fácil encontrar una solución al problema de tal forma que todas salieran felices.

—Umi-chan, seré sincera, estuve viendo las cartas, y su futuro se ve algo turbulento, no estoy segura de qué se trate pero, creo que lo mejor por ahora será tratar de olvidarla, o al menos despejarte un poco, ¡Hay un montón de peces gay en el mar! Hay unos locales de ambiente que conocemos con Elichi, podemos llevarte un día. —terminó diciendo Nozomi en lo que le daba una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Nozomi! Dios ten un poco mas de tacto, apenas lo ha asumido, no la molestes… tan pronto —la regañó y dirigió su mirada a su kouhai— Umi, ya están por llegar las demás, ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? ¿Crees poder quedarte a la práctica?

—Sí Eli, gracias por todo, la verdad no sé que habría sido capaz de hacer sin ustedes, por ahora trataré de superarla, concentrarme en las preliminares, en el Kyudo y en el consejo estudiantil.

Las miró con una sonrisa, estaba realmente agradecida con ellas.

—Así se habla —respondió la rubia en lo que le volvía a dar un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Ya llegamos!

Se escuchó un grito de Honoka en lo que entraba feliz, junto a Kotori y a Maki.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se abrazan? ¡Yo también quiero!

Corrió la pelinaranja y se sumaba al abrazo de Umi y Eli, mientras Maki comenzaba a reclamar que por qué las demás aún no llegaban y Kotori solo observaba en silencio la cercanía de su amiga con la rubia.

* * *

 _Espero les agrade la historia~ desde hace un tiempo que no escribo y al caer en este fandom y leer tantas historias interesantes me entraron ganas de probar. El avance de la historia se relacionará bastante con los eventos de la segunda temporada y tratará de ser lo mas fiel en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes se refiere, pero creo que igual quedaron levemente OC. Ya tengo avanzado el siguiente cap así que actualizaré pronto, sólo hay algo que no he podido decidir y es ¿Con quién quedaría mejor Umi?¿Anju o Erena? Espero sus opiniones!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buenos días! Aquí el nuevo capítulo, como dije antes la historia tiene mucho que ver con los sucesos de la segunda temporada, quizás ahora se vea mas claro._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Love Live no me_ _pertenece._**

* * *

Los días pasaban, faltaban unas semanas para las preliminares, hace poco había salido el aviso de que debían presentar una canción original, así que por propuesta de la rubia habían decidido irse de viaje a una cabaña de la familia Nishikino en las montañas para poder trabajar en la canción, coreografía y el vestuario. La tarde avanzaba pero ninguna de las encargadas lograba los resultados esperados, se sentían presionadas porque definitivamente debían pasar las preliminares, al final decidieron dividirse y trabajar en grupos: Umi, Nozomi y Rin se encargarían de la letra, Maki, Eli y Nico de la música, y finalmente Honoka, Kotori y Hanayo del vestuario. A pesar de dividirse, llegó el atardecer y ninguna había conseguido lo que necesitaban.

Umi se sentía frustrada, sabía que además de la presión de tener que ganar si o si, una de las razones del por qué no podía avanzar con la letra era su amor no correspondido, después de todo al comenzar a escribir, siempre terminaba hablando de romances con finales trágicos y la canción no podía hablar de eso. Suspiró, trataba de olvidarse de ello escalando la montaña, había ido preparada para ello, Nozomi sabía que algo no andaba bien pero la dejo estar por el momento. Cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol decidió intervenir, Rin se encontraba bastante cansada y debían dedicarse a lo que habían ido. La menor de las tres discutía con su senpai por haber tenido que caminar tanto.

—Vamos, vamos Umi-chan, entiendo cómo te sientes pero deberías dejarlo así.

Dijo la pelimorada tratando de que su amiga comprendiera el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Pero… —respondió Umi, no quería pensar en eso.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo más importante al escalar montañas? No es el valor de intentarlo —suspiró— es el valor de rendirse, entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Nozomi…

La peliazul había entendido el mensaje, mientras no tomara el valor para superarla no podría avanzar, tragó saliva, le iba a costar pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a sus senpais y a ella.

Mientras tanto cerca del bosque, se encontraba el grupo que debía encargarse de la música, Eli estaba bastante asustada, después de todo tenía miedo a la oscuridad, se disculpó de sus compañeras y se fue a la tienda, donde pensaba ella, estaría más segura, dejando así a Nico y Maki solas sentadas al lado de la fogata.

Ambas se miraron, no acostumbraban a estar solas, siempre discutían cuando aquello pasaba, la pelinegra había quedado embobada mirando a la menor hasta notar que el fuego estaba quemando lo que trataba de cocinar.

—Dios, ponte en mi lugar, tengo que componer una canción para las de tercero. —soltó Maki mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —respondió sorprendida Nico.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que lo hacías por las de tercero —soltó ahora algo molesta.

— ¿Y eso qué?

Hace unas semanas que Maki había aceptado sus sentimientos por Nico, por eso no podía simplemente hacer una canción ordinaria, debía ser algo espectacular, debían ganar para así darle una alegría indirecta a la pelinegra, por eso era tan complicado, no podía evitar pensar en ella al componer.

—Pensé que sería algo como eso —relajo su expresión— crees que tienes que escribir una canción para nosotras, para que podamos ganar.

—N- No me refería…—trató de ocultar su mirada, no quería que la descubriera.

—Cada canción es para todas. —dijo sin más la mayor mirando el fuego.

— ¿Ahora por qué te haces la importante? —Maki se golpeaba internamente por no poder ser más sincera.

—Soy la presidenta, es lo normal.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, sacó la papa que estaba horneando y se la ofreció a la peliroja, ésta la aceptó, la soplo para enfriarla un poco y la partió por la mitad, ofreciendo una de las partes a su compañera, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

Nico la observó, tan linda, pensó, ¿Cómo la niña tsundere había calado tan profundo en su ser? No lo entendía, pasaban discutiendo, ¿Cómo habían nacido esos sentimientos? Mientras ella meditaba, la menor no se quedaba atrás, amaba esos momentos, en los que ellas hablaban lo más honestas que podían, sentía que esos pequeños momentos las acercaban más y más, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar ocultando aquel remolino de emociones que su amiga le hacía sentir, sonrió y mordió su pedazo de papa.

— ¡La mordiste! ¡Ahora que la mordiste tienes que asegurarte que destaque más! Después de todo, soy de tercero.

— ¿Qué? ¡Arruinaste el momento!

Respondió molesta Maki, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba así? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Desde la tienda las observaba Eli quien al presenciar la escena suspiró.

—Ellas son completamente gay una por la otra, creo que también habrá que ayudarlas Nozomi.

En ese instante, Rin, Umi y Nozomi veían las estrellas, hablaban de constelaciones y cosas que al parecer a la mayor le interesaban bastante.

— ¡Una estrella fugaz! —gritó la pelimorada sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó mirando hacia todos lados Rin.

—Las estrellas fugaces que van hacia el sur son un símbolo de progreso.

—Nozomi…—Umi sabía a qué se refería, se levantó y la buscó con su mirada.

—Lo importante es cómo te sientas —terminó por decir Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Me perdí la estrella fugaz —soltó triste la menor de las tres mientras se incorporaba también.

—No, nunca hubo una estrella fugaz —dijo finalmente Umi con una sonrisa sincera, definitivamente le habían servido las palabras de Nozomi, ya sabía qué hacer con la canción.

A lo lejos se comenzó a oír una melodía, Umi y Kotori se dirigieron a la cabaña y comenzaron a trabajar junto con Maki toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, al ya tener la canción se dedicaron a ensayar la coreografía hasta cuando debieron arreglarse para volver.

Los días siguientes todo transcurrió tranquilo, Umi ya se sentía mejor, Nozomi y Eli andaban en su mundo para variar, Nico y Maki parecían cada vez más cercanas.

Era un día más de ensayo cuando supieron que había más información sobre las preliminares, debían escoger un lugar desde donde hacer la transmisión en vivo, pasaron la tarde viendo distintos sitios pero ninguno las convenció. Luego de tanto caminar llegaron a Akihabara, sabían que no podían actuar ahí, sería invadir directamente la zona de A-RISE, los fans lo verían como una declaración de guerra.

Mientras observaban una de las propagandas de sus rivales frente al edificio de UTX, Kira Tsubasa, la líder del grupo apareció frente a Honoka y se la llevó corriendo, las demás al percatarse la siguieron encontrándose así ambos grupos de frente.

Se encontraban ahora en la cafetería de la preparatoria rival, todas se presentaron y hablaron sobre las preliminares, se había generado un ambiente bastante grato, luego de terminar la improvisada reunión Tsubasa ofreció su escenario para que u's hiciera la transmisión desde ahí, propuesta que fue aceptada de inmediato por la pelinaranja dejando a sus amigas atónitas.

Después de salir de aquel edificio comenzaron a caminar de regreso, Nozomi se acercó a una Umi bastante perdida en sus pensamientos y comenzó a hablarle.

—Vi como mirabas a Yuuki-san y también como ella te devoraba con la mirada —sonrió— ¿Te llamó la atención?

Umi la miró cansada y soltó un suspiró, era obvio que no iba a dejarla tranquila.

—E- Es bastante guapa en persona, no puedo negarlo —respondió ocultando su sonrojo— intercambiamos números.

— ¿Oh? Tienes buenos gustos… y eres rápida, y yo que me preocupaba por ti —dijo fingiendo un sollozo— ¡Elichi, nuestra hija ha crecido!

— ¿Ah? De que hablas Nozomi —al escuchar su nombre la rubia las espero para unirse a la conversación.

— ¡Nuestra pequeña estuvo ligando con Yuuki-san! —soltó rápido la nombrada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Que no es eso! Ella solo me dio su número, yo no hice nada —esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para sus dos amigas.

—Ah, así que era eso, bueno, después de todo no te quitaba la mirada de encima, se nota que se interesó en ti, deberías conocerla Umi, no pierdes nada y no se ve que sea mala chica, además tú tampoco la dejabas de mirar, fueron bastante obvias.

— ¿E-Eh? Bueno, no creo que tenga algo malo que le mande un mensaje luego ¿No? —respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Esa es mi Umi-chan, saliste igual que tu madre, ¡Me haces sentir orgullosa!

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Nozomi? —la miró algo molesta

—Es que papá Elichika es demasiado denso, en una situación como esta no podría dar el paso, ni siquiera se daría cuenta. —dijo divertida Nozomi, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

— ¡Nozomi! No soy densa, además entre nosotras siempre tomo la iniciativa —la miró sonrojada.

—E- Elichi… ¡No digas esas cosas delante de nuestra hija!

Umi las miraba con gracia, definitivamente agradecía tenerlas como amigas.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —soltó la peliazul— ¿Por qué me tratan como su hija? Solo soy un año menor ¿Saben? —pensó un segundo, también quería molestarlas— y yo… yo pensaba que Nozomi era la activa —dijo esto último tratando de no desmayarse.

Ambas se miraron completamente rojas, molestarse entre ellas no era para tanto, pero cuando Umi lo hacía era completamente distinto.

— ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando nuestra niña pasa mucho tiempo contigo? —respondió tratando de disimular su sonrojo Eli — ¡La volviste una pervertida!

— ¿De qué hablan nya? —preguntó Rin, al parecer sus amigas estaban pasándolo bien y quería unirse a la diversión.

—De que las chicas de A-RISE eran bastante bonitas y agradables —soltó Eli tratando de ocultar el verdadero tema de conversación.

—No son para tanto —se unió Maki— de seguro sólo es la imagen que venden.

— ¡Oye! No hables así de ellas, en el mundo de las school idols son nuestras senpais —la regañaba Nico, ganándose solo una mirada indiferente de la peliroja.

—A pesar de que pienses eso Maki-chan, al parecer a Toudou-san le interesaste, cada vez que podía te observaba como león a su presa —dijo divertida Nozomi.

— ¿Ueh? ¿De qué hablas? —respondió la nombrada un poco incómoda— aunque así fuera no me interesa.

— ¡No eres divertida Maki-chan! —soltó haciendo un puchero la mayor.

— ¿No les pareció que Tsubasa-san era bastante increíble? Definitivamente me agradó, aunque es como si estuviera en un nivel distinto al nuestro jeje. —se incorporó Honoka a la conversación, la líder del grupo rival de verdad había ganado todo su interés.

Cuando las demás iban a comenzar a comentar lo dicho por Honoka se escuchó una voz masculina bastante suave.

— ¿Minami-san? ¡Sabía que eras tú!

Kotori se giró encontrando con la persona que había robado sus pensamientos últimamente, mientras las demás observaban la escena algo confundidas.

— ¿Minamoto-kun?, ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí! —dijo alegre Kotori, dedicándole una mirada a sus amigas, recordando que no las había presentado.

—Chicas, el es Takehiko Minamoto, nos conocimos por mi trabajo de medio tiempo, Minamoto-kun, ellas son…

Dejo en el aire Kotori mientras las chicas comenzaban a presentarse una a una, excepto Eli y Nozomi. Eli observaba de reojo a Umi, le preocupaba que ese encuentro no deseado le afectara más de lo necesario, por otra parte las demás chicas seguían algo sorprendidas por el nuevo personaje.

—Oye Eli, ¿No te parece que si no fuera por su color de cabello, sería como la versión masculina de Umi? —susurró Maki por lo bajo, a lo cual la rubia asintió. El chico era un poco más alto que la peliazul, pero tenía la misma mirada y facciones, solo cambiaba el color de su cabello que era castaño oscuro.

—Minamoto-san, tanto tiempo —saludó Nozomi, dejando aún mas intrigadas a las demás.

—Sí, desde cuando tuvimos esa reunión de consejos estudiantiles locales hace unos meses —continuó la rubia sonando más hosca de lo que pretendía. Según lo mencionado por Umi, el chico que le interesaba a Kotori era buena persona, pero nunca se imaginó que sería él, el alumno ejemplar de la academia masculina Azabu, una de las academias privadas más prestigiosas del país. De lo poco que habían compartido durante esas reuniones jamás vio algo malo en esa persona —Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad— se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó inocentemente Kotori mientras su mirada pasaba de sus amigas al chico.

—Un gusto en conocerlas —dijo el castaño mirando a las demás— Tojo-san, Ayase-san, buenas tardes, respondiendo a tu pregunta Minami-san, nos conocimos en una reunión que hubo con todos los consejos estudiantiles de las preparatorias de Tokio, a nuestra academia le tocó trabajar en conjunto con el consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Otonikazaka —respondió sonriendo.

—Verdad que eras el presidente, lo había olvidado —soltó Kotori divertida.

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos —dijo Eli luego de mirar a sus amigas, a lo que ellas asentían— se está haciendo algo tarde, adiós Minamoto-san.

Eli quería sacar a Umi de ahí lo más pronto posible, su amiga ya estaba comenzando a estar bien como para recaer por culpa de una mala jugada del destino, Nozomi entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba hacer su novia así que le siguió el juego.

—Sí, que estés bien Minamoto-san —soltó la pelimorada mientras sus amigas hacían una reverencia y comenzaban a caminar también. —Kotori-chan ¿Vienes?

—Ya voy —respondió la peligris, quien se acercó al chico y se despidió, pero antes que comenzara a caminar éste la llamó.

— ¡Minami-san! A decir verdad te andaba buscando, pero no te pille en el café —dijo algo avergonzado— ¿Estás ocupada el sábado? Hay algo que me gustaría tratar contigo.

Kotori se encontraba sonrojada y completamente ilusionada, después de todo la persona que le gustaba estaba pidiéndole salir. Sus amigas tenían distintas expresiones, Honoka tenía una expresión ambigua, Umi estaba en shock, Hanayo, Rin, Maki y Nico estaban algo confundidas y Nozomi con Eli estaban notoriamente preocupadas.

—Estoy desocupada, luego hablamos para ver detalles, me esperan, nos vemos Minamoto-kun— finalizó Kotori con una gran sonrisa.

—Umi, ¿Quieres quedarte hoy con nosotras? —le preguntó por lo bajo Eli, tratando de no llamar la atención de las demás.

—Descuida Eli, estoy bien, sigamos caminando. —respondió cortante la peliazul, para que no siguiera insistiendo.

En el camino las chicas comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas a Kotori sobre el apuesto chico con el que se habían encontrado, cada respuesta era un dardo que daba directo en el pecho de Umi, pasado un rato no lo pudo soportar más, se disculpó con la excusa de que debía ayudar en el dojo y comenzó a correr rumbo a casa.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mirando el techo con el teléfono en la mano, Nozomi le había enviado un mensaje preguntándole como estaba y ella había respondido con un escuálido "Estoy bien." Pero la verdad era bastante distinta

— ¿Qué debo hacer Kotori? Por más que intento estar feliz por ti no puedo, ¿Cómo te miraré a la cara? Soy una maldita egoísta —suspiró y cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse— ¿Cómo puedo dejar ir estos sentimientos?

Se puso de pié y se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó una pequeña libreta donde escribía letras que las guardaba solo para ella y comenzó a escribir

 _" **Lonely my love, lonely my heart  
Tsubomi janai  
Lonely my love, lonely my heart  
Tsumaretai no**"_

 _(Mi solitario amor, mi solitario corazón  
No soy un brote de flor  
Mi solitario amor, mi solitario corazón  
Quiero ser recogida)_

 ** _Yasashisa ni akogare yasashisa ni kizutsuite  
Moteamasu kono kimochi  
Shiritakunakatta_**

 _(Anhelando dolorosamente por un poco de amabilidad  
Nunca habría querido sentirme de esta manera  
Es demasiado para mí)_

 ** _Anata no kokoro ga tooi kara nakitaku naru  
Soredemo matsu to kimemashita  
Hajimete no koi_**

 _(Tu corazón es tan distante, me dan ganas de llorar  
Pero aun así he decidido esperar por ti  
Mi primer amor)_

 ** _Anemone heart, my_** ** _lonely_** ** _heart  
Hitori saku hana no namida  
Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi  
Anemone heart karadajuu itoshisa ga kakenukete  
Itsuka fureau ai no kodou_**

 _(Corazón de anemona, mi solitario corazón  
Lágrimas de una flor que florece en soledad  
Mírame más a mí, estoy aquí  
Corazón de anemona, afecto que recorre por mi cuerpo  
Algún día, nuestros amorosos latidos juntos estarán)_

 ** _Lonely my love, lonely my heart  
Tsubomi janai  
Lonely my love, lonely my heart  
Tsumaretai no_**

 _(Mi solitario amor, mi solitario corazón  
No soy un brote de flor  
Mi solitario amor, mi solitario corazón  
Quiero ser recogida)_

 _ **Setsunasa ni toraware**_  
 _ **Setsunasa o dakishimete**_  
 _ **Tomaranai kono negai**_  
 _ **Tsutawaranai no ne**_  
 _ **Hitoriji me shitakute ima mo aseru watashi**_  
 _ **Musuba reru yume o shinjimashou**_  
 _ **Ichidome no koi**_

 _(Atrapada por la tristeza en mi corazón,_  
 _Acojo el dolor_  
 _Nunca he dejado de desearte_  
 _Pero tú no puedes sentirlo, ¿cierto?_  
 _Estoy impaciente por tenerte solo para mí_  
 _Vamos a creer en un sueño que nos juntara_  
 _Mi único amor)_

 ** _Acacia heart, my lonely heart_**  
 ** _Himitsu meita hanakotoba_**  
 ** _Kanjite motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi_**  
 ** _Acacia heart tokimeki ni sasowarete nagasarete_**  
 ** _Demo ne ienai aishiteru…_**  
 ** _Aishiteru…_**

 _(Corazón de acacia, mi solitario corazón  
El lenguaje de las flores un misterioso secreto es  
Siénteme más, estoy aquí  
Corazón de acacia, siendo arrastrada por la emoción  
No puedo decírtelo pero te amo...  
Te amo…)_

 _ **Anemone heart, my lonely heart**_  
 _ **Hitori saku hana no namida**_  
 _ **Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi**_  
 _ **Anemone heart karadajuu itoshisa ga kakenukete**_  
 _ **Itsuka fureau ai no kodou**_  
 _ **Hitori saku hana no namida**_  
 _ **Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi**_  
 _ **Anemone heart karadajuu itoshisa ga kakenukete**_  
 ** _Itsuka fureau ai no kodou_**

 _(Corazón de anemona, mi solitario corazón  
Lágrimas de una flor que florece en soledad  
Mírame más a mí, estoy aquí  
Corazón de anemona, Afecto que recorre por mi cuerpo  
Algún día, nuestros amorosos latidos juntos estarán)_

 ** _Lonely my love, lonely my heart  
Tsubomi janai  
Lonely my love, lonely my heart  
Tsumaretai no._**

 _(Mi solitario amor, mi solitario corazón  
No soy un brote de flor  
Mi solitario amor, mi solitario corazón  
Quiero ser recogida.)_

Al escribir la última frase se sentía un poco mejor, había logrado plasmar todo su sentir en aquellas palabras, la leyó nuevamente.

— ¿De verdad debería esperar? Aunque no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra Minamoto.  
Se había acostado dispuesta a dormir aunque fuera algo temprano, quería huir del caos en su mente, estaba por lograrlo cuando su teléfono vibró.  
—Que cargante puede llegar a ser Nozomi —refunfuño en lo que alcanzaba su móvil, miro el remitente y se sorprendió— ¿Yuuki-san? Verdad que habíamos intercambiado números. Comenzó a leer el mensaje, era algo simple pero agradable

 _"Buenas noches Sonoda-san, espero no haberte despertado ¿Cómo estuvo la vuelta a casa? ¿Llegaste bien? Espero no incomodarte, si es así solo dime "_

Umi leía el mensaje una y otra vez, se sentía extraña, no sabía cómo responder, luego recordó la conversación con Eli y Nozomi, no podía negar que le agradaba que Anju le escribiera, pero eso estaba lejos a ser similar a como se sentía con Kotori.

—Bueno, una respuesta no le hace mal a nadie ¿No?

Miró su teléfono y comenzó a escribir.

Habían pasado unos días, ya era sábado, durante la semana Anju y Umi no habían dejado de escribirse y finalmente habían quedado en encontrarse ese día.

La peliazul iba caminando hacía el café donde se juntarían, estaba nerviosa, Anju le parecía una buena persona, todos los mensajes intercambiados no variaban mucho al primero que recibió de su parte, al parecer tenían muchos gustos en común y eso las llevó a esta situación.

Umi estaba a unas cuadras del punto de encuentro cuando Anju la divisó, se encontraba nerviosa también, no sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido, aunque no era una cita, no pensaba como se habían vuelto tan cercanas en sólo unos días.

— ¡Sonoda-san por aquí! —llamó la castaña al percatarse que la nombrada parecía andarla buscando.

—Yu- yuuki-san, buenos días —saludó algo nerviosa Umi.

—Anju

— ¿Eh?

—Puedes llamarme Anju, se siente extraño que llames Yuuki-san —respondió sonriendo.

—Entonces puedes llamarme Umi…Anju-san

— ¡Claro! Umi-san~

Luego de esto ambas se evitaban con la mirada y se produjo por unos segundos un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que la castaña reaccionó e invitó a la peliazul a entrar al café. Buscaron una mesa junto a la ventana, ordenaron y comenzaron a conversar de cosas banales. La camarera volvió con lo que habían pedido, ambas té y pastel, y se retiró.

—Umi-san ¿Ocurre algo? Te ves un poco preocupada —dijo Anju mientras tomaba su taza y bebía un sorbo.

—Es una larga historia. —respondió suspirando.

—La tarde es joven —sonrió— pero si no quieres hablar de ello, no te sientas obligada.

Umi comenzó con una pelea mental, ¿Sería prudente hablar de ello con su acompañante? Le llamaba la atención, y si en algún momento comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, debía ser honesta. Mordió su labio inferior y miró por la ventana bebiendo un sorbo también.

—Estoy enamorada.

Soltó sin mirarla pero pudo percibir como Anju se sobresaltaba y luego bajaba sus hombros.

—Ya veo —respondió la castaña tratando de ocultar su sorpresa mezclada con tristeza, recién la había comenzado a conocer y ya la rechazaba.

—Pero a esa persona le gusta otra y al parecer es correspondida, en estos momentos deben estar en una cita… decidí olvidarla, pero es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo, después de todo es mi primer amor.

Umi se sentía un poco más relajada, aunque extraña, era raro en ella sincerarse con alguien que apenas conocía una semana. Anju parecía meditar las palabras de la peliazul y finalmente habló.

—Entiendo en parte como te sientes, hace un poco más de un año fui rechazada por mi primer amor. Me declaré pensando que era correspondida, me rechazó en el momento sin dar razones, no volvimos a hablar de ello y ahora es como si eso nunca hubiera pasado —la miró fijamente como debatiéndose si debía seguir— esa persona era Erena, en un inicio pensaba que me había rechazado porque yo era mujer al igual que ella, pero luego supe que también se siente atraída por mujeres —suspiró— cuando lo supe quise ir a encararla, preguntarle por qué no me había aceptado, pero pensándolo un poco dejé de lado la idea, después de todo seguíamos siendo amigas y ya había pasado un tiempo desde mi declaración. También decidí superarla, y creía que lo había conseguido hasta que vi como miraba a Nishikino-san en nuestro encuentro hace unos días, quería ir a golpearla —soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a suspirar— lo que he aprendido durante este tiempo es que el recuerdo del primer amor siempre estará ahí, en mi caso, más que superarlo creo que he aprendido a convivir con esos sentimientos.

Umi, quien se había mantenido callada prestando atención a lo que la chica que estaba en frente le decía, se encontraba ahora pensando en lo último que había dicho.

—Convivir ¿Eh? Suena interesante —bajó la mirada y comenzó a observar el contenido de su taza— la persona de mi historia, es Kotori.

—Lo suponía, se veían bastante cercanas el otro día… Umi-san, la verdad es que me pareces una persona interesante, no sabe lo que se pierde.

Umi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—Yo… tengo ganas de conocerte mas Umi-san, creo que ambas tenemos nuestros problemas, pero no sé, es extraño, siento que contigo podría superar cualquier cosa, y el sólo hablar contigo me pone feliz —miró a su acompañante con un leve sonrojo—tal vez te parezca raro que diga todo esto a pesar de conocernos unos días, pero de verdad me siento así, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Anju-san… bueno yo, sabes que amo a Kotori, pero no puedo negar que siento algo cuando estoy contigo, lamentablemente no se acerca a como es con ella, pero sí, creo que podríamos conocernos mas, ir con calma y quien sabe que pueda pasar, lo único que me preocupa es que alguna pueda salir lastimada de esto.

—Sobre eso, creo que ambas ya estamos en edad para saber que toda decisión tiene consecuencias, por ahora seamos amigas, sólo amigas, si nace algo mas, que se dé de manera natural ¿Estás bien con ello?

Umi la observó, se veía tan madura, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero de los errores se aprende.

—Está bien —respondió con una sonrisa— lo único malo que puede pasar con esto es, tener una nueva amiga.

Después de terminada la conversación seria, siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Luego de un rato se sentaron en una plaza, Umi hablaba de cómo era el día a día en la escuela cuando Anju la interrumpió.

—Umi-san, ¿Ella no es Minami-san? —dijo apuntando a una chica que iba corriendo por la calle de al frente.

— ¿Eh? Si, es ella, qué raro que vaya con tanta prisa –respondió con sorpresa.

—Umi-san

— ¿Sí?

—Ella… iba llorando.

* * *

 ** _Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, el resto también será así (mezcla de la trama original con ficción)._**

 ** _Cualquier error o sugerencia que tengan, son bienvenidas. Sobre la canción, es Anemone Heart, el single KotoUmi, la traducción fue tomada de la wiki de LL, así que supongo está correcta. Gracias por los review y nos leemos pronto :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Love Live no me pertenece~_

* * *

—Umi-san, ¿Ella no es Minami-san? —dijo apuntando a una chica que iba corriendo por la calle de al frente.

— ¿Eh? Si, es ella, qué raro que vaya con tanta prisa –respondió con sorpresa.

—Umi-san

— ¿Sí?

—Ella… iba llorando.

— ¿Estás segura? Pero se supone que debería estar con Minamoto en estos momentos —respondió Umi comenzando a temblar, apretó sus puños, no sabía qué hacer, todo era confuso.

—Ve.

— ¿Eh?

— Que vayas, es tu amiga ¿No?

Umi la miró sorprendida, tenía razón, debía ir a ver qué pasaba.

—Yo… gracias Anju-san.

—Descuida, solo no te lastimes mucho ¿Lo prometes? —la miró con ternura.

—Te lo prometo, te escribo luego, nos vemos.

Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr en la dirección donde había pasado su amiga. Después de correr unos minutos la alcanzó, le tomó la muñeca haciendo que ésta se girara y lo que vio le desgarró su corazón.

—Umi-chan —la miraba sorprendida— Umi-chan —dijo nuevamente mientras comenzaba a abrazar a su amiga.

Al verla de esa manera algo comenzó a nacer en la peliazul, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por toda la ira que estaba acumulando, el que la había dejado en ese estado definitivamente pagaría.

—Kotori, dime que ha pasado.

Le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, a pesar de eso Kotori pudo notar la molestia en su amiga, nunca la había visto así, sabía cómo era Umi, debía tranquilizarla.

—Kotori, dije que me digas que ha pasado.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? —respondió mirando hacia los lados— aquí hay bastante gente.

Al escuchar aquello, la mayor se percató que las personas que pasaban las miraban curiosas, comenzó a avergonzarse y se separó de Kotori.

—Vamos a mi casa, mis padres están en una fiesta así que no harán preguntas incómodas, y no creo que quieras llegar a casa en ese estado —le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de la peliazul, ésta la invitó a pasar a su habitación en lo que preparaba un poco de té, ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila, pero seguía molesta ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, suspiró, si quería que Kotori le contara debía calmarse. Terminó con el té y caminó hacia su habitación, sirvió y se sentó, mirando a su amiga esperando que comenzara a hablar.

—Minamoto-kun —Umi se tensó al escuchar ese nombre— él, me rechazó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese maldito idiota! —gritó la peliazul furiosa— iré a por mí arco y le lanzaré unas flechas.

— ¿Eh? Espera Umi-chan, no es lo que crees, la verdad ni siquiera me confesé, así que no es su culpa, sólo… mal interpreté las cosas.

—Kotori, se mas clara por favor.

—El me invitó a salir hoy para pedirme consejo de cómo confesarse a su amiga de la infancia, es una de mis compañeras del café.

Kotori comenzó a temblar, sentía que volvería a llorar pero no quería preocupar a su amiga.

—Kotori, él es un idiota, cualquiera querría estar contigo, eres un ángel, no sabe de lo que se perderá. —dijo Umi ocultando su sonrojo, _"Y entre todos ellos estoy yo"_ se dijo a si misma. — No quiero verte así —se acercó y limpió las lagrimas que se escapaban con sus pulgares— ya encontrarás a alguien quien te ame tanto como tú a él.

—Umi-chan…

Respondió la peligris viéndola fijamente con un leve sonrojo, su amiga siempre había estado para ella, cuando estuvo a punto de irse al extranjero fue quien le dio apoyo, Kotori la consideraba su lindo príncipe, la que siempre velaba por su felicidad, hace varios años se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia, pero sabía cómo era la familia de Umi, sabía como la habían criado, y lo que menos quería era generarle problemas por sus sentimientos, no quería ser una carga para ella, por eso trató de dejarlos en el olvido, y cada vez que creía que lo había logrado, llegaba ella con su amabilidad y derrumbaba todo su interior.

—Umi-chan es demasiado amable, tanto que duele —esto último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para la peliazul— espero que tú encuentres esa persona Umi-chan, después de todo te lo mereces, en mi caso creo que no me volveré a enamorar, no, he decidido no volver a hacerlo, después de todo esos sentimientos sólo me traen dolor— siguió diciendo mientras un " _Y dudo que pueda olvidarte alguna vez"_ sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Kotori ¿No crees que es un poco triste que una joven de 16 años diga algo como eso? Además, es solo una decepción amorosa, no es el fin del mundo.

Kotori la miró y suspiró, quizás podría decir un poco de la verdad, después de todo su amiga era bastante despistada en ese sentido, y así se sacaría un peso de encima.

—La verdad es que no es por lo que pasó hoy, esto solo me ayudó a aceptar lo que trataba de ignorar.

Umi la observaba en silencio.

—Hay… hay otra persona, por la que siento algo desde hace años, mis sentimientos son demasiado fuertes como para simplemente ignorarlos y confesarme está fuera de todos las opciones, de manera indirecta traté de demostrarle lo que es para mí, pero es imposible, nunca me verá de esa manera, así que ya me he rendido. Pensé que tal vez si salía con más gente podría cambiar algo, pero parece que no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

La peligris guardó silencio, esperando que su amiga dijera algo, pero no había nada, levantó la vista y vio que tenía una expresión de duda, luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, habló.

—Una amiga me dijo que el primer amor era difícil de olvidar, y más que ignorar o superar, había que aprender a convivir con esos sentimientos.

Umi trataba de mantenerse tranquila y no quebrarse, Kotori le acababa de confesar que se sentía atraída por alguien desde hace tiempo, y al parecer esos sentimientos eran igual de fuertes a lo que ella sentía por su amiga, ahora sí que no tenía posibilidad, suspiró y siguió hablando resignada.

—Creo que, no deberías rendirte, mientras esa persona no sea feliz con alguien más, aún tienes posibilidades, deberías luchar por ello Kotori —la miró con una sonrisa cálida —por ahora centrémonos en las preliminares, queda una semana, no dejemos que esto nos afecte ¿Bueno?

—Tienes razón Umi-chan, las preliminares son más importantes por ahora ¡Ahí mostraremos los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo! Bueno Umi-chan, voy a casa, gracias por escucharme.

La peligris miró a su amiga con una sonrisa sincera y ésta solo pudo devolverle aquel gesto.

—Que llegues bien Kotori, cualquier cosa me avisas.

— ¡Claro Umi-chan! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Nozomi se encontraba en el templo, limpiando con su traje de miko, había sido una tarde tranquila y esperaba ya poder irse a casa.

—Nozomi, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Habló una voz conocida para la mayor, aunque era extraño que la fuera a ver.

—Ara, Maki-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó curiosa.

—La verdad es —comenzó a jugar con su cabello— que…quería pedirte un consejo —terminó por decir mientras ocultaba su sonrojo, le había costado bastante decidirse a actuar, pero sabía que aunque su amiga la pasara molestando, la apoyaría, era la más indicada para buscar ayuda.

— ¿Será que Maki-chan… se decidió hablar con Toudou-san? —dijo graciosa Nozomi, sabía que no era así, pero quería divertirse un poco más.

— ¿Qué? Ya te dije que ella no me interesa en lo absoluto —suspiró, tenía que soltarlo o sino no habría valido la pena llegar hasta ahí— quieroquemeayudesaconfesarmeanicochan.

Soltó de golpe dejando a Nozomi procesando lo que había dicho.

—Oh… así que era eso, hasta que te decidiste, de seguro Nicochi se pondrá muy feliz —respondió con una gran sonrisa— pero ¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo?

— ¿Cómo es que no te sorprende? No… eres Nozomi después de todo, de seguro te diste cuenta antes que yo —soltó un bufido— sabes que me cuesta ser honesta, cuando estoy con ella menos lo soy, no sé cómo hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

—Maki-chan, ustedes son bastante similares, creo que la única forma de que entienda y no hayan malos entendidos es que seas sincera y directa con ella, podrías invitarla a salir, solo las dos, y al final de la cita decirle como te sientes, conociéndote te costará, pero ¿No crees que si lo haces, sabiendo ella como eres tú, será más lindo?

La peliroja se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, su amiga tenía razón, debía hacer el esfuerzo y sincerarse, no perdía nada y hacerlo por Nico definitivamente valía la pena. Mientras divagaba la mayor la miraba de manera maternal " _Nicochi espero que tu también seas sincera, no quiero ver a Maki-chan sufriendo por tu culpa"_

—Maki-chan, ya es mi hora de salida ¿Me esperas y vamos por un café? Así te puedo ayudar con los detalles.

—Claro.

Luego de que la pelimorada fuera a cambiarse comenzaron a caminar, pasaron por un café y se sentaron en un parque, hablaron de cómo podría ser la cita, entre otras cosas, hasta que a lo lejos Maki notó a dos personas conocidas.

—Mira, son Hanayo y Rin… van tomadas de la mano —dijo mientras sonreía.

—Ellas… tienen algo mucho más fuerte que un amor de pareja ¿No lo crees? Es como si brillaran mas cuando están una al lado de la otra —soltó Nozomi en lo que bebía un poco de su café.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres, son tan inocentes que solo con la compañía de la otra son felices, la verdad… me dan un poco de envidia. —respondió Maki bajando la mirada.

—No hables así, verás que todo saldrá bien con Nicochi.

La menor la observó con una expresión llena de dudas.

—Eso espero.

La semana había pasado rápido, todos los días las chicas se dedicaron a dar lo mejor de sí en las prácticas y había llegado la primera prueba. Se encontraban en la azotea de UTX esperando que sea la hora para que A-RISE comenzara con su presentación, todas andaban en su mundo así que no hubo mayor plática hasta que las luces se apagaron dando a entender que ya era hora.

Las chicas estaban petrificadas, la presentación de sus rivales las había dejado sin palabras, definitivamente no era lo mismo verlas en vivo.

Como imaginándose que pasaba por su cabeza, Tsubasa se acercó a la líder de las musas, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Sé que pueden hacerlo, Kousaka-san ¡Ambas debemos llegar a las finales regionales!

Honoka la miró agradecida y solo asintió, fue donde sus amigas y con su singular forma de ser les dio la seguridad que necesitaban para comenzar.

—Eres demasiado obvia Tsubasa —dijo por lo bajo Anju mientras la observaba con una sonrisa— quien diría que caeríamos por las rivales.

—Es imposible no sentirte atraída ¿No crees? Aunque en mi caso es distinto, nunca me había sentido así antes, en cambio tú… ¿Qué planeas con Sonoda-san? Aún no olvidas a Erena ¿No? —la miró interrogante.

—Ella sabe de mis sentimientos por Erena, y tampoco es como si yo fuera la que le roba los suspiros, todo sería más fácil si ambas pudiéramos enamorarnos de la otra, pero sé que no podré llegar tan profundo en su corazón como lo está esa persona, así como ella no podrá llegar a donde está Erena.

—Se han vuelto cercanas por lo que veo.

—Al menos más que tú con Kousaka-san, deberías jugártela Tsubasa, si sigue así se volverá popular y te la pueden quitar —terminó diciendo divertida, dirigiendo su mirada al escenario, la presentación de u's estaba por comenzar.

—¡Gracias a todas por venir! Por favor escuchen... ¡Yume no tobira! —gritó emocionada Honoka.

...

Todas las chicas que fueron a apoyarlas comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, Tsubasa estaba sorprendida, definitivamente eran unas dignas rivales, todas brillaban, pero había una a la que no había podido quitar la mirada.

—Simplemente, eres genial —susurró mientras soltaba una sonrisa, Anju, que se encontraba a su lado la escuchó y con su mirada le dio a entender que se sentía de la misma manera.

— ¡Buen trabajo chicas! ¡Sin duda pasaremos las preliminares!

Gritó Honoka mientras las demás la observaban felices, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, al fin se veían los frutos de su arduo trabajo.

Comenzaron a separarse para hablar con sus compañeras que habían llegado hasta la azotea. Aprovechándose del revuelo, Anju se acercó a su reciente amiga y la sorprendió hablándole al oído.

—Buen trabajo, Umi-san~

Umi dio un pequeño saltito y se sonrojo en el acto, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Buen trabajo también, estuvieron excelentes, están a otro nivel.

—No es para tanto, llevamos mas tiempo, ustedes de verdad nos sorprendieron, debiste ver como quedó Tsubasa, en fin, ¿La letra la hiciste tú? Estaba hermosa.

—Se podría decir que sí, aunque las chicas me ayudaron con algunos detalles, en un principio nada se me ocurría —respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Mientras ellas estaban en su mundo, Nico se debatía entre ir a hablar con la peliroja o no, estaba nerviosa ¡Sólo iba a felicitarla! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse de esa manera?

—Nicochi.

La pelinegra saltó, de todas las chicas, tenía que ser Nozomi, ella no la dejaría en paz.

—Si sigues dudando alguien más se te adelantará —dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Erena, no quería meterla en problemas, pero su amiga necesitaba un pequeño empujón— sólo debes ser un poco más honesta, estoy segura que cierta peliroja lo vale.

Y sin decir más, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Eli, dejando a Nico ya decidida sobre lo que haría.

—Maki-chan.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Nico? —la menor se había sorprendido, de hace rato quería hablar con su senpai para invitarla a salir, pero se arrepentía a último momento.

—La canción… ¡Felicitaciones! Sin duda fue una de tus mejores composiciones, definitivamente pasaremos las preliminares y todo será gracias a ti, así que gracias —la miró sonriendo y luego se percató de todo lo que había dicho, comenzando a sonrojarse— siéntete importante, la gran Nico te ha halagado.

Maki no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía completamente cohibida, toda su seguridad se había ido y no podía ver a la cara a su amiga.

—Gracias… supongo.

Al sentirse satisfecha por haber sido un poco más sincera y haber logrado un sonrojo en su kouhai, Nico comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras, dejando a Maki con una pelea interna.

— ¡Nico-chan!

La nombrada se giró encontrándose con la tsundere completamente roja, quien se decía a sí misma _"Es ahora o nunca"_

—Me preguntaba si tenías libre mañana —dijo ocultando su mirada.

Nico se sorprendió _"¿Será que me está invitando a salir?"_ comenzó a pensar Nico, regañándose justo después por tener esperanzas sin base.

—Estoy libre.

—Bien, entonces pasaré por ti a las 11, mas te vale no quedarte dormida.

Y sin decir mas, Maki salió del lugar, dejando a una pelinegra en shock.

* * *

 _Y he aquí el tercer cap, respondiendo los reviews en general, la idea es que hayan razones para que aparezcan celos y dramas! Por eso debía emparejar a Umi con alguien mas, en un principio había pensado en Eli (Amo el UmiEli) pero siendo honesta, el NozoEli es mas... ¿canon? No sé, se me hacía difícil separar a ese par xD ...y sí, faltó NozoEli en este cap, prometo traer mas de ellas en el siguiente~ Y también la cita entre Nico y Maki~_

 _Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_Notas al final~_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

Nico no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Abrió su celular para ver una vez más la conversación con su kouhai.

 _"Nico-chan, dije que pasaría por ti, pero no sé dónde vives. Podrías darme tu dirección?"_

 _"Ok, no te olvides! A las 11 pasaré por ti, ya duerme, es tarde y hoy fue un día pesado… no quiero que te quedes dormida mañana~"_

— ¿Qué estará planeando? Será mejor que duerma, no quiero que me regañen desde temprano —se dijo la pelinegra mientras de a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y comenzó a ver que podría usar, terminó decidiéndose por un sweater fucsia, unos shorts color crema y unos botines, también decidió ir con el cabello suelto, quería sorprenderla. Miró el reloj, eran las 10:55, en cualquier momento llegarían a buscarla, y como si la hubiera invocado con su pensamiento, tocaron la puerta. Nico corrió a abrir y se quedó sin habla, Maki se encontraba más hermosa de lo normal _¿Si quiera eso es posible?_ Se preguntó la mayor, llevaba un sweater crema, una blusa blanca y un tapado con una falda rosa claro.

—Hola Nico-chan ¿Estas lista?

La nombrada no respondía, seguía mirándola fijamente y estaba completamente perdida contemplando lo que tenía delante.

— ¿Nico-chan? —preguntó ahora curiosa la menor con un leve sonrojo, había notado que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se sentía cohibida.

—A- Ah sí, disculpa —sonrió— te ves bien Maki-chan —siguió mientras ocultaba su mirada.

—Bueno, vamos~

Luego de un rato caminando, la pelinegra decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Secreto~

Maki la miró divertida. Estaba nerviosa, había pensado en miles de lugares, restaurantes lujosos, ir al cine, al parque de diversiones, etc. Pero todo le parecía un poco normal, y si iban a lugar lujoso su enamorada podría sentirse incómoda, después de mucho pensar se había decidido.

—Sospechoso — dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Qué traes en el bolso?

—Otro secreto~

—No me vas a matar y vender mis órganos ¿Cierto? —preguntó ahora queriendo fastidiar un poco a su amiga.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eso es desagradable! ¡No soy de la Yakuza ni nada de eso!... Idiota.

Soltó ahora molesta la menor, Nico sólo reía a la reacción de su amiga. ¿A qué se debía tanto misterio? Se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía si estaban en una cita o en una simple salida, ¿Y si ella pensaba que era una cita pero Maki no la veía de esa manera? No iba a arriesgarse, dejaría que la menor la guiara, ella por su parte trataría de ser un poco más honesta, al menos por el día.

— No te diré a donde vamos, pero por ahora debemos tomar el tren.

Fueron a la estación, tomaron el tren mientras hablaban de cómo había sido el último live, de cómo deberían actuar en las finales preliminares, entre otras cosas. Llegaron donde debían bajarse, caminaron unos minutos, la pelinegra observaba cada detalle, era bastante acogedor, un gran parque donde no había mucha gente, tenía una pequeña laguna y arboles por montones. Maki caminó hacía uno de los arboles, sacó una manta de su bolso, la tendió e invitó a Nico para que se sentara.

—Es un parque muy lindo —dijo nerviosa la mayor, estar a solas con la pelirroja... pocas veces lo había estado y siempre terminaban peleando, pero ahora se sentía diferente.

—Me gusta porque es tranquilo, como está algo lejos de la ciudad no viene mucha gente por aquí, ideal para la idol numero 1, ¿No? Así tus fans no nos molestaran.

Respondió Maki mirándola un poco sonrojada. Miró la hora, ya debían comer algo y así podrían aprovechar la tarde para caminar por el lugar. Sacó unos bentos de su bolso, los abrió y le pasó unos palillos a su acompañante.

—Es… es hora de la comida, sírvete.

Nico los miró con recelo.

— ¿Los hiciste tú?

— ¡Oye! Acepto que no sé cocinar, pero el chef me ayudó, deberían estar comestibles al menos —lo último lo dijo susurrando— si no quieres comer, es tú problema, no es como si me hubiera pasado horas practicando, ni que lo hubiera preparado solo para ti.

—Está bien, está bien, comeré.

Nico sacó un tamagoyaki y comenzó a saborearlo.

— ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú? Está demasiado bueno.

— ¡Que sí idiota!

— ¿Eh? Pues has sorprendido a Nico, y sabes que es difícil hacerlo~

—Pff —soltó un bufido Maki sonrojada— ni que me interesara lo que piensas de ello.

—Si claro, ¿No crees que los bentos tienen demasiado tomate? —preguntó Nico queriendo fastidiar un poco.

—Nunca es suficiente tomate —respondió la pelirroja con una expresión seria.

Luego de conversaciones como la anterior y de comer todo lo que Maki había preparado, se dedicaron a recorrer el parque, la tarde pasó de manera tranquila, aunque no faltaron las típicas discusiones entre ambas, terminando siempre con un notorio sonrojo. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad miraban a la otra, queriendo que el día no terminara jamás.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Maki estaba nerviosa, sabía que ya era hora pero le costaba comenzar, miró a su acompañante, se veía tan serena, tan madura a pesar de tener la estatura de una niña menor _"Maki, tú puedes"_ , le dijo su cabeza.

—Ni-Nico-chan, hay alg…—se había decidido finalmente cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— ¿Nishikino Maki? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Maki la miró sorprendida.

— ¿O-Omine? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —respondió la pelirroja mientras ambas corrían a abrazarse, Nico solo miraba ocultando la molestia por la recién llegada, carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención, Maki lo notó y comenzó a hablar.

—Nico-chan, ella es Omine Mako, una amiga de la secundaria, Omine, ella es Yazawa Nico.

— ¿Oh? Así que tú eres Yazawa-san, Maki me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres más linda en persona, sólo la había visto en los videos —dijo con una sonrisa sincera— por otra parte, Maki, sigues diciéndome Omine —siguió fingiendo un sollozo.

—Nico Nico Nii~ no suelo hacer esto, pero si eres amiga de Maki-chan, puedo darte un autógrafo, nico~ —soltó la mayor sobreactuando, no podía decir que le desagradaba la chica que recién había conocido, pero su cercanía con Maki la ponía celosa.

—Nico-chan… ya sabe cómo es tu personalidad, así que no te hagas la linda—Maki no quería que Nico le mostrara ese lado a alguien más, aunque ese alguien sea Omine — ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas en la ciudad? Podría haberte invitado al live de ayer y así presentarte a mis amigas.

—Apenas llegué hoy, pero no te preocupes, ¡Vi su presentación y voté por ustedes! —tomó una pausa— veo que mi deseo se cumplió, tienes unas buenas amigas, eres un poco más sincera, ¿Ves que no era tan malo ir a Otonokizaka? —la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—O-Omine…Sí, ha sido completamente distinto a cómo he pensado que sería, supongo todo es gracias a ti y a las chicas de u's —respondió con un susurro ocultando la mirada.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, un gusto conocerte Yazawa-san, espero que cuides bien a Maki.

— ¿Eh? —Nico la miró confundida, no entendía del todo el significado de sus palabras— bueno, supongo, el gusto es mío.

Maki se alejó un poco de su senpai para despedir a su amiga, esta la miró con ternura y le susurró.

— Maki, eres tan obvia, ponerte celosa de mi y apenas la conocí.

— ¿Ueh? No sé de qué hablas.

—Maki… qué te dije sobre ser honesta~

— Está bien, está bien, tal vez un poco, la verdad es que… pienso confesarme hoy.

—Ya veo, espero que te vaya bien, aunque no deja de preocuparme, sabes que tu padre no estará de acuerdo con esto, ¿Cierto? No quiero decir que no lo hagas, sólo que tengas cuidado —soltó ahora preocupada su amiga.

—Sí lo sé, pero es algo que quiero hacer, en caso que acepte salir conmigo, no dejaré que le hagan daño ni que me separen de ella —respondió con un rostro lleno de determinación.

—Así se habla, has cambiado Maki, bueno, nos vemos, no quiero que Yazawa-san se ponga celosa.

—Sí, adiós, luego te cuento como me fue.

Luego de ver como se alejaba su amiga, Maki se giró decidida, lo diría, se arriesgaría, lucharía por ella.

— ¡Nico-chan!

La pelinegra la miró sorprendida por el cambio de personalidad.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Me gustas! ¡Así que sal conmigo! —terminó diciendo completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? —Nico seguía en shock, ¿Su linda tsundere se le había confesado? ¿Estaba soñando? Se apretó un cachete, definitivamente estaba despierta, miró directamente a la pelirroja y vio como comenzaba a temblar y se le acumulaban las lágrimas _"Cierto, está esperando que le responda"_ pensó.

— ¡No llores Maki-chan! A mí… a mí también me gustas —bajó la mirada— así que… —decir esas palabras era más difícil de lo que pensaba— ahora eres novia… de la gran idol Nico.

— ¿No podías decir simplemente que sí? —respondió Maki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No, no podía.

Terminó por decir mientras se abrazaban, tratando de guardar esas sensaciones por la cercanía en su memoria y así poder atesorar ese gran momento para siempre.

* * *

—Nozomi —dijo la rubia apenas su novia salió del baño.

— ¿Qué pasa Elichi?

— Ha sonado tu teléfono hace un momento —siguió mientras le pasaba el aparato. Nozomi fijo su vista en él, vio de qué se trataba y al leer el mensaje recibido solo sonrió.

—Al fin —dijo feliz, Eli solo la miró confundida— era de Maki, se ha confesado y Nico le correspondió, ya era hora, ¿No crees?, mira, han mandado una foto.

Eli observó la imagen, solo eran ambas abrazadas y sonriendo a la cámara, se veían muy felices.

—Sí, se notaba a leguas que esas dos se aman, espero no las molestes Nozomi, sabes que este tipo de relación no es fácil por los prejuicios y todo eso, lo que menos puedes hacer es ponerles mas preocupaciones —regaño antes de tiempo la rusa.

—Pero amor~ ellas son tan fáciles de molestar, y tan divertidas cuando lo hacen —respondió haciendo un puchero, viendo como Eli estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Nozomi, ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Amor~ eres mi amor Elichi~ —la miró divertida— anoche no parecía importarte que te llamara así.

— ¡No- Nozomi! No hables de eso, es vergonzoso —desvió la mirada, ocultando su rostro aún mas rojo —Oye, tal vez deberíamos decirles a las demás de lo nuestro, son nuestras amigas, y ahora que Nico y Maki comenzaron a salir, tenemos que apoyarlas, si somos abiertas con las demás, y ellas ven que lo aceptan, quizás les ayude, ¿No crees? —la miró seria.

—También he estado pensando en ello, y sí, creo que tienes razón, ellas han sido sinceras con nosotras, y sé que nos apoyaran —sonrió la pelimorada.

—Bien, mañana luego del ensayo hablaremos con ellas.

—Te amo Elichi~ —dijo Nozomi acurrucándose al lado de su amada

—Yo también te amo Nozomi, ¿Quieres algo especial para la cena? Para celebrar a Maki y Nico, prepararé lo que desees.

— ¡Yakiniku! —gritó emocionada.

—Por qué no me sorprende —comenzó a reír.

—Pero más tarde Elichi, déjame estar así un poco más.

—Como desee mi princesa~ —respondió finalmente, acurrucándose también.

Era lunes por la tarde, la práctica había sido intensa, después de todo habían llegado a la final preliminar, debían dar todo de sí.

—Chicas, hay algo que queremos hablar con ustedes —dijo la rubia, mirando a todas sus amigas e indicándole a Nozomi que se acercara. Al ver sus expresiones Umi supuso que era lo que dirían, sonrió, las apoyaría a como dé lugar.

— Quizás a algunas les sorprenda, otras ya se lo imaginan, y una ya lo sabe, luego de pensarlo un poco decidimos que debíamos contárselo —introdujo la pelimorada dándole el paso a su pareja para que continuara.

—La verdad es que Nozomi y yo… —la miró de reojo, estaba nerviosa, la nombrada le tomó la mano para darle ánimos— estamos saliendo como pareja desde hace unos meses.

—A era eso —soltó Maki fingiendo indiferencia.

—Ya lo sabíamos —la siguió Nico.

—O- Oye… podrían ser un poco mas empáticas —dijo algo molesta Eli, de verdad les había costado dar el paso.

—Eli, Nozomi, aunque ya sabía, me alegra que nos tuvieran la confianza para contarnos, ya saben que las apoyo desde el fondo de mi corazón y estoy segura que hablo por las demás al decir que estamos orgullosas de ustedes —Umi las miraba feliz.

 _"Umi-chan sabía… ¿Por qué sabía? Y al parecer está bien con ello, ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Se preguntaba Kotori mientras miraba confundida a la peliazul sin intentar esconder su expresión, Eli se dio cuenta y trató de que la conversación fluya nuevamente.

— ¿Y bueno? Además del par de tsunderes y Umi, ¿Tienen algo que decir al respecto? Espero sean honestas con nosotras, no queremos incomodarlas o algo por el estilo.

—Yo creo que hacen linda pareja nya~ felicidades —respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

—Pienso lo mismo que Rin-chan, cuentan con mi apoyo —la siguió Hanayo.

—Nunca he tenido problema con eso, y si son mis amigas ¿Cómo no apoyarlas? — dijo con una expresión sincera Honoka.

—Yo…—Kotori las miraba de manera confusa— las apoyaré, son bastante valientes, ¿Eh? Después de todo la familia de Eli es rusa.

—Sí, fue bastante difícil al inicio, mi familia aún no lo acepta, pero yo soy feliz, es lo importante, ¿No? —respondió la nombrada.

— Claro —finalizó Kotori, mientras observaba de reojo a la arquera.

Luego de algunas preguntas y uno que otro comentario, las musas se arreglaron para volver a casa, iban llegando a la entrada cuando notaron la presencia de alguien.

— ¿Anju-san? —dijo curiosa la peliazul, llamando la atención de la castaña.

— ¡Umi-san! Te estaba esperando —respondió alegre— Buenas tardes a todas.

—Ara, alguien decidió ir por la ofensiva, ¡Nice choice Yuuki-san! —soltó divertida la pelimorada.

—Nozomi, no las molestes.

—No eres divertida Elichi~

—Eso fue interesante —dijo riendo Anju— Y bueno, ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Claro, nos vemos chicas —se despidió Umi mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la chica, iniciando una amena conversación. Kotori observaba como se iban y comenzó a sentirse celosa.

—Desde cuando son tan cercanas.

Soltó en un susurro audible para las demás.

—Sé que no me corresponde hablar de esto, pero desde que nos conocimos han mantenido contacto, yo…

—Elichi —la interrumpió Nozomi— tu misma lo dijiste, no nos corresponde, Kotori-chan, si quieres saber algo más, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

El ambiente se puso tenso, Honoka comenzó a comprender por donde iba todo, debía romper el silencio.

— ¡Ahora recuerdo! Ayer sobraron muchos dangos, ¿Quieren ir a comer un poco a mi casa? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que las demás asintieron, mientras Nozomi le agradecía internamente.

* * *

—Umi-san, la verdad vine porque quería saber cómo estabas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes, el sábado antes de las preliminares, no has hablado de ello, y como se acercaba la competencia no quise preguntar, pero noto que algo pasó, dime, ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada Anju mientras calentaba sus manos con la lata de café que habían comprado.

— Ah… la verdad es que Kotori me confesó que ama a alguien, no a Minamoto, sino a alguien que conoce desde hace bastante tiempo, y bueno, no pude evitar sentirme celosa y a la vez frustrada porque si antes era imposible, ahora ya no queda opción.

Anju observaba a su acompañante con tristeza, imaginaba lo que debía estar sintiendo, quería ayudarla, reconfortarla, se sentía tan inútil.

—Umi-san, lo lamento, por hacerte hablar de ello.

—Descuida, creo que era necesario soltarlo —sonrió— mejor hablemos de cosas más divertidas… vi como Kira-san miraba a Honoka el otro día.

—Y se supone que eres la densa —dijo riendo la castaña— ¡Debe ser super obvia!

— ¿Eh? No creo que lo sea, solo lo noté porque Nozomi me dijo que mirara.

—Ella da miedo, es demasiado observadora —tomó una pausa— ¿Crees que Tsubasa tenga oportunidad con Kousaka-san?

—Hace unos días dijo que era interesante… y hoy dijo que no tenía problemas con ese tipo de relaciones —al ver la cara de confusión de Anju, se explicó— Nozomi y Eli nos contaron que están saliendo, y bueno, ahí dijo aquello.

— ¿Qué no era pública su relación? Digo, se comen con la mirada —al ver la cara de vergüenza de su acompañante decidió no seguir con aquello— Y bueno, ¿Qué opinas?

—La verdad es que Honoka siempre puede sorprender con sus decisiones, pero si le llega a atraer Kira-san, sin duda se la jugará hasta conseguir que salga con ella, es bastante testaruda en ese sentido.

— Ya veo, jugársela ¿Eh? —comenzó a observar cómo se escondía el sol, y de la nada volvió a hablar— Umi-san, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Umi la miraba en silencio, la expresión de Anju era serena, la peliazul comenzó a sonrojarse, no sabía que decir.

—Yo…Anju-san… es algo repentino.

—No es necesario que me respondas ahora, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees para pensarlo, aunque… eso no quiere decir que me quede a manos cruzadas —soltó con voz decidida.

—Sabes que amo a Kotori.

—Y yo a Erena, pero me gustas, si no fuera así no podría haberte pedido algo como eso, se que tus sentimientos son dirigidos a ella, pero tengo la esperanza que en algún momento me veas con otros ojos.

—No es que no me gustes Anju-san, al decir verdad, me atraes y me haces feliz al decir esas cosas… pero creo que debo pensarlo más detenidamente, perdón por no darte una respuesta inmediata —Umi la miró preocupada.

—Ya te dije, no es necesario que sea ahora, sólo piénsalo, ¿Sí? —le respondió de manera sincera.

—Lo haré, cuando tenga la respuesta, independiente de la que sea, te la diré.

—Así me gusta, el sol se ha ocultado, ¿Vamos?

—Sí.

Y con un silencio para nada incómodo entre ambas, comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

 ** _Kotori-chan! Ya decídete que Umi se irá con otra T_T  
Hola! Aunque en un principio pensaba actualizar dos veces por semana, la primera ronda de exámenes en la uni ha llegado y me ha dejado sin tiempo, así que creo las actualizaciones serán semanales en lo que terminan u.u _**

**_Algunas cosas que quizás deba aclarar, para los que no han leído el SID de Maki, quizás se pierdan con Omine, bueno, Omine es "la primera amiga" de Maki (así la describe ella), fueron compañeras en la secundaria y Omine quería ir a la misma preparatoria que Maki, pero sus padres decidieron que fuera a una escuela privada con dormitorios por lo que se fue de la ciudad… y no estoy segura si su nombre es Mako. (Si quieren leer el diario, está en el Blog de Love Liver)_**

 ** _La vestimenta de Nico y Maki en su cita está basada en fanarts que encontré en internet, si a alguien le interesa saber cual, solo pregunten (creo que no se pueden poner links aquí)._**

 ** _Si hay algún penquista por estos lados, el parque que visitan Nico y Maki lo pensé como el Parque Ecuador fusionado con la laguna Los patos de la UdeC…pero sin gente xD , para que se hagan una idea(?_**

 _ **Sin más, me despido, nos leemos pronto y gracias por los reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disculpen la tardanza, aquí el nuevo capitulo._

 _Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

Los días pasaban, caminaban las tres de segundo de vuelta a casa, Umi notaba que la peligris se comportaba extraña, quizás mejor era preguntar directamente qué ocurría.

—Kotori —Umi detuvo su caminar— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Has estado extraña estos días.

Honoka las observaba, se mantendría al margen mientras no sea necesario intervenir, ya había notado lo que ocurría entre sus amigas, no era tan densa después de todo y pensaba que lo mejor era no apresurar las cosas. Aunque sufrieran un poco, debían darse cuenta ellas mismas que lo que sentían era mutuo para que así pudieran hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad.

Kotori observaba a su amiga, debatiéndose si debía hablar o no, luego de una pausa que a la peliazul le pareció eterna, habló.

—La verdad es que tengo una cita en un rato, y pensaba en si llegaría a tiempo.

Honoka bufó, Kotori la miró algo molesta por su reacción, Umi pensó con detención sus palabras.

— ¿Una cita? Ya veo, era por eso —dejó salir desganada— ¿Quién es el afortunado? No nos has hablado de nadie.

—Un chico que conocí en un chat —respondió fría.

—Kotori, ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijiste hace unos días? ¿Si quiera sabes si es un buen chico? No lo has visto antes, ¿No? —preguntó ahora preocupada la arquera.

—Umi-chan tiene razón, ¿Estás segura de esto? —intervino Honoka, esto se salía completamente de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Importa? Después de todo es para pasar el rato, no es como si me gustara o algo.

—Kotori…—la voz de Umi sonó completamente decepcionada, apretó sus puños, se sentía frustrada.

—Umi-chan, vamos, Kotori-chan, sólo cuídate, ¿Sí? —dijo la pelinaranja tomando de la mano a su amiga y retirándola del lugar. Cuando ya se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a hablar.

—Umi-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Es frustrante —soltó la peliazul— ¿Por qué con cualquier tipo?

Honoka suspiró, ver a sus amigas en ese estado la deprimía.

—Umi-chan, conoces a Kotori-chan bastante bien, ¿Crees que sea lo único que ocurre? Ambas sabemos que ella no es de las que saldría con la primera persona que se le cruce por delante, algo la llevó a eso —la miraba seria.

—Solo… espero que esté bien, me preocupa —respondió Umi cabizbaja.

—No sólo a ti, Umi-chan —finalizó la pelinaranja.

En ese momento, pero en la casa de Maki, se encontraban ambas tsunderes en la cocina preparando palomitas y jugos para una tarde de películas improvisada, luego de tener todo listo fueron a la sala y comenzaron a buscar una película interesante, pasó un rato pero no encontraban nada que les llamara la atención.

—Nico-chan, ¿Es necesario que sea una película?

—No realmente, ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras ver? —preguntó curiosa la mayor.

—Hay una serie, Nozomi dijo que era interesante —respondió Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Nozomi? ¿Segura no es algo pervertido? —soltó ahora recelosa la pelinegra.

—Vi el trailer y le di el beneficio de la duda, además Eli también la recomendó, y bueno, no creo que ella vea cualquier cosa.

—Oh… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Orange is the new black.

— ¡He escuchado de ella! —gritó Nico— ponla de una vez, antes que lleguen tus padres.

—Sí, sí.

Y sin tardar más, la menor buscó la serie en el menú y la puso.

Ambas estaban tan absortas en la serie, que no habían caído en cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, Maki estaba sentada en el sofá y Nico tenía apoyada la cabeza en las piernas de su novia, mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello. Iban en el tercer episodio cuando un carraspeo llamó su atención, era la madre de Maki que las miraba desde la entrada de la sala. Nico se incorporó de inmediato y Maki comenzó a sonrojarse, las había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora, luego recordó lo que estaban viendo y se paró corriendo a parar la serie, no quería que además su madre viera una escena explicita en la televisión. La menor miró a Nico dándole a entender que era mejor que se fuera, la pelinegra comprendió el mensaje, se disculpó con la madre de Maki y salió del lugar mientras su novia le decía _"Luego te escribo"._

Después que Nico las dejara solas, la pelirroja sabía que le tocaría una charla Madre-Hija, se esperaba lo peor.

—Maki, ¿Podemos hablar de esto? —su madre la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Tengo opción? —respondió cansada— pregunta madre.

—Primero, ¿Quién era ella?

—Yazawa-senpai, de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué relación tienes con ella? —preguntó ahora directa al grano con una voz firme.

—Es… sólo una amiga —le había dolido decir eso, pero por el momento era lo mejor, o eso pensaba.

—Maki, vi como la mirabas, conozco esa expresión, ¿La amas?

Maki se tensó, ¿Su madre era tan observadora? No sabía cómo responder, parecía que no estaba molesta, tal vez había una remota posibilidad de que si decía la verdad, su madre la apoyara. Suspiró.

—Sí, la amo y nadie hará que cambie eso.

Respondió decidida y llena de determinación. Su madre la vio con una expresión cálida, la abrazó, y le comenzó a susurrar.

—Sabes que será difícil, ¿No?... Yo entiendo completamente como te sientes, cuando estuve en la preparatoria también tuve sentimientos por una chica, pero al final por miedo y presión de la sociedad y de mis padres, tuve que terminar con esos pensamientos antes de siquiera confesarme, ahora los tiempos han cambiado, y no quiero que tengas que pasar por lo que yo pasé —se tomó una pausa— tienes mi apoyo hija, pero no puedo decir que si tu padre se entera correrás la misma suerte, el tiene otro tipo de mentalidad, no lo culpo, fue criado de otra manera.

—Mamá, gracias, con el que me digas esto ya me haces feliz —respondió Maki sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Hija, uno no elige a quien amar, no podría odiarte por algo como eso —suspiró— y sobre lo de tu padre, creo que deberías mantenerlo como secreto, al menos por ahora.

—Pienso lo mismo mamá.

—Por lo mismo sé más cuidadosa, si van a estar juntas en casa, te recomiendo que estés en tu habitación, así evitas que te pueda encontrar, o al menos trata de no perder la noción del tiempo —dijo ahora riendo.

—Lo haré, lo prometo, ahora si me disculpas, creo que debería ir a hablar con Nico-chan, de seguro debe estar preocupada por todo esto —terminó por decir Maki mientras salía de la sala con dirección a su habitación.

Al llegar a su destino, sacó su teléfono y notó varios mensajes de la pelinegra preguntándole si estaba bien, si había pasado algo, que la llamara apenas pudiera. Marcó el número y su novia contestó de inmediato.

— _¡Maki-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?_

— Nico-chan, calma, estoy bien, mi mamá habló conmigo y me preguntó si estábamos saliendo.

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué le dijiste? No me dejarás, ¿Cierto?_

A la pelirroja se le derritió el corazón por el cómo le había dicho lo último, definitivamente la amaba.

— Nico-chan, yo…

— _¡Detente Maki-chan! ¡La gran Idol Yazawa Nico no dejará que la separen de su novia, si es necesario pelear contra todo el poder de los Nishikino y raptarte lo haré!_

—Me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad es que todo fue bien con mi madre, tenemos su bendición, aunque creo que si mi padre nos hubiera encontrado todo habría sido distinto —tomó una pausa algo larga, la persona al otro lado de la línea no decía nada— Nico-chan, llegado el momento tendremos que enfrentar a mi padre, y aunque tengamos el apoyo de mamá, será una batalla difícil, por eso —suspiró— creo que debemos ser mas cuidadosas, y así tratar de posponer ese enfrentamiento, al menos hasta después del Love Live.

— _Entiendo, por mi no hay problema, por otra parte, es genial que tu madre te aceptara, la verdad me sorprende._

—Mañana te cuento los detalles, me sorprendí también, ya es tarde Nico-chan, iré a la cama, nos vemos en la práctica, descansa.

— _Descansa también Maki-chan_.

En la mañana siguiente, la práctica había sido algo pesada, sin mencionar que el ambiente en si era pesado. Eli notó que había ocurrido algo entre las de segundo y prefirió terminar antes con el entrenamiento, si no estaban concentradas no valía la pena perder el tiempo. Luego de dar por finalizada la práctica cada una se dirigió a su salón, excepto dos que se quedaron conversando en la azotea.

—Parece que algo pasó entre Kotori y Umi, se veían distantes —dijo la pelirroja jugando con su cabello como lo hacía normalmente.

—Sí, el ambiente era super incómodo, espero puedan arreglarlo, ya que al final nos afectará a todas —respondió la pelinegra— bueno Maki-chan, cuéntame como fue ayer.

—Cierto, bueno, mi madre fue directa al grano, había pensado en ocultarlo al principio, pero al ver que no se mostraba molesta decidí ser honesta —miró a su senpai y suspiró— dijo que entendía como me sentía porque también había tenido sentimientos por chicas cuando era estudiante de preparatoria, pero que por la presión de mis abuelos ni siquiera se confesó y que no quería que pasara lo mismo conmigo.

—Wow… eso es algo, raro, ¿No crees? ¿Lo gay es de familia? —preguntó seria la mayor.

—¡Nico-chan! ¿De verdad sólo dirás eso? Fue bastante difícil para mí ser sincera con mi madre, y de verdad estoy feliz que nos apoye, también dijo que debíamos ser cuidadosas si estábamos en casa, por mi padre.

—Así que él es el jefe final, ¿Eh? Descuida Maki-chan, después de todo soy la gran Nico, no dejaré que nada malo ocurra —dijo ahora abrazando a su novia.

—Nico-chan, he estado pensando, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, tal vez debamos hablarlo con las demás, no tuvieron problema con lo de Eli y Nozomi, supongo que con nosotras será igual ¿Qué opinas?

—Por mí no hay problema, mi madre ya sabía que me gustabas, así que también nos apoyará, y sobre las chicas sé que ni se sorprenderán —soltó una risa suave— Maki-chan, debemos ir al salón ya sonará el timbre.

—Acabas de sonar como una senpai responsable, creo que lloverá.

— ¡Hasta yo puedo ser responsable a veces! —se sonrojó la mayor— bueno, la verdad es que no quiero que tú llegues tarde, eres una estudiante modelo y todo eso.

—Ni..Nico-chan —Maki parecía un tomate— bueno, vamos.

Luego de un día normal y una práctica un poco menos incómoda, las dos tsunderes estaban decididas en hacer pública su relación, la mayor tosió llamando la atención de las demás que la miraban curiosas.

—Tengo un aviso que dar —dijo seria— luego de suplicas y suplicas la gran Yazawa Nico ha decidido salir con…

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo Maki, no quería que las demás pensaran que había rogado a Nico-chan— mejor yo seré quien lo diga —miró a sus amigas— por alguna extraña razón que sigo sin entender terminé enamorándome de esta idiota y ahora estamos saliendo —tomó una pausa y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello— espero nos apoyen.

— ¡Cómo que idiota, cabeza de tomate! —soltó furiosa la pelinegra, mientras su novia solo la ignoraba.

—Ah era eso —dijo Nozomi imitando la voz de Maki.

—Ya lo sabíamos —dijo ahora Eli imitando la voz de Nico

—Ustedes dos… —respondió la pelirroja mirando a sus amigas— ustedes saben que nosotras no podemos ser honestas.

—Sí, sí —comenzó a reír Nozomi— nos alegramos por ustedes, pero de verdad sabíamos, me enviaste un mensaje el mismo día, ¿Recuerdas?

Las dos tsunderes se miraron, se habían olvidado de aquel detalle.

— Oh… ¿Estaban tan perdidas en su mundo que no lo recordaban? —dijo graciosa la rubia.

Las demás también comenzaron a reír y luego comenzaron a hablar.

—Maki-chan, Nico-chan, me alegra que al fin pudieran ser sinceras —habló Hanayo.

—Espero ahora peleen menos nya~ —siguió Rin.

—Tienen mi apoyo —ahora le tocó a Honoka

—Y el mío —dijo Kotori.

—Yo también, aunque hay algo que me preocupa, Maki, ¿Tus padres saben? —preguntó preocupada la peliazul.

—De eso queríamos hablar con ustedes, mi madre lo sabe y nos apoya, pero mi padre no, y de saberlo sé que haría lo que sea para separarnos, por eso queremos posponer esa batalla hasta después del Love Live como mínimo, ya que puede ser capaz de llevarme al extranjero y no dejarme participar, entre otras cosas —respondió seria la pelirroja.

—Por eso queríamos ver si contábamos con ustedes en caso de problemas —siguió su novia.

—Ya veo, cuentan conmigo —dijo Umi con expresión seria.

—u's somos una familia, ¡Es obvio que las ayudaremos! —ahora dijo Honoka— sólo tienen que confiar en nosotras y decirnos cuando nos necesiten.

—Tal como dice Honoka, siempre las hemos apoyado desde las sombras con Elichi.

—Chicas —Nico no podía ocultar sus lágrimas ni su felicidad— estoy muy feliz de tener amigas como ustedes, gracias por todo.

—Yo… también —a Maki le costaba más expresarse, toda su seguridad se había largado— estoy agradecida.

Luego de comentar como habían sido sus confesiones, y los días siguientes, comenzaron a caminar para volver a sus casas. Llegado a un punto se separaron dejando solas a las de segundo año, el ambiente volvía a ser incómodo, Kotori y Umi no se habían dirigido la palabra desde lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Kotori sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto y no iba con ella, no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero necesitaba desquitarse con algo. Umi sabía que no tenía por qué molestarse porque no la haya escogido a ella, debía protegerla, hacerle ver que no era correcto lo que hacía, y cuidarla de que algo malo pasara, pero para eso debía disculparse.

—Kotori —habló la peliazul, haciendo que sus amigas se detuvieran— no apruebo lo que estás haciendo, encuentro que no es correcto, pero supongo debes tener algún motivo, así que espero que cuando tengas la confianza me lo digas y así pueda ayudarte, por el momento sólo te pido que te cuides, y cualquier cosa, si alguien se propasa, me digas, no te olvides que tengo buena puntería.

—Umi-chan, la de ayer no fue mi primera cita de ese estilo, llevaba varios días, pero luego de ver sus reacciones lo pensé detenidamente, el desquitarme con ellos, el solo pasar un buen rato no me hizo sentir mejor, no va a hacer que cierta persona me corresponda, les pido disculpas por preocuparlas, pero no volverá a pasar.

—Qué bueno Kotori-chan, la verdad estaba bastante preocupada por tu cambio de actitud —Honoka sonrió— ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a mi casa! Ayer papá comenzó a probar nuevas recetas y hay muchos dulces para degustar.

—Honoka, no te olvides que se acerca la final preliminar, debes mantener tu peso.

—Umi-chan, es sólo por hoy~ —le respondió la nombrada.

—Umi-chan por favor~ —siguió Kotori con su típica mirada que sabía derretía por completo la seriedad de su amiga.

—Con ustedes no puedo —se rindió la mayor de las tres y comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa de la pelinaranja.

Habían pasado unos días, las de segundo se encontraban en su viaje escolar y de algún modo habían escogido a Rin como líder provisional, ya que se avecinaba una presentación en un desfile de modas y debían ensayar. La primera jornada fue un completo desastre, solo aumentó la inseguridad de la pequeña musa. Las de primero iban de vuelta a casa, hablando de lo ocurrido, tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga, pero no cambiaba de opinión.

—Acepté el trabajo, seré la líder hasta que Honoka-chan regrese, pero definitivamente no soy buena líder.

Gritó y salió corriendo. Hanayo observaba preocupada como huía, desde pequeña que su linda compañera tenía complejos con su apariencia, todo debido a las burlas que sufría de parte de sus compañeros cuando usaba algún vestido o hacía cosas que se catalogaban de "femeninas".

Al día siguiente las de segundo avisaron que les habían cancelado el vuelo por culpa del tifón, debido a esto las musas restantes debían escoger a otro centro, y como la líder provisional era la pequeña gatito, primero se lo pidieron a ésta. Al ver el vestido que debía usar, Rin se negó rotundamente y por más que trataron de convencerla, no cedió. Finalmente decidieron que Hanayo sería el centro, pero ésta seguía pensando que mejor sería si su amiga aceptara. Luego de hablarlo con Maki y Honoka se decidió, lo mejor era ayudar a su amiga para que avanzara, ella siempre la ayudaba dándole el impulso necesario, por una vez debía devolverle la mano. Se comunicó con las demás y se organizaron para que Rin fuera el centro.

Había llegado el momento de la actuación, debían arreglarse.

—Rin-chan, tu traje está por allá —dijo la castaña.

—Lo sé —respondió Rin mientras se acercaba a abrir el lugar indicado. Al ver que lo que se encontraba era el vestido se sorprendió — ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Kayo-chin, esto…—miró a sus amigas y vio que todas estaban vestidas con trajes.

—Es el tuyo —dijo Hanayo.

—Tú vas a usarlo —siguió Maki.

— ¿Qué dicen? Kayo-chin era el centro, así es como practicamos

—Está bien, esta mañana nos preparamos para que tomaras esa posición —respondió Eli con una sonrisa.

—N- No puede ser, no bromeen

— ¿Crees que es una broma? —Nico la miró seria, Nozomi le sonrió y Rin comprendió que iban enserio.

—P-Pero

—Rin-chan —Hanayo se acercó— pensaba en cómo te sentías y acepté la posición porque sabía que estabas preocupada, pero recordé cuando me uní a u's —tomó una de las manos de su amiga— ahora es mi turno, Rin-chan, eres muy linda

— ¿Qué?

— Todas lo creen, podrías ser la más femenina del grupo —siguió la pelirroja.

—E- Eso no…

— ¡Es cierto! —gritó la castaña— ¡Después de todo creo que eres linda! ¡Eres tan linda que quiero abrazarte! —al exclamar aquello ambas se sonrojaron, Hanayo soltó la mano de la pelinaranja y bajó la mirada.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, solo mira ese traje, te sienta mejor a ti, Rin.

Dijo Maki mientras junto a Hanayo le daban un pequeño empujón, tal como antes lo habían hecho con la castaña para que se uniera a u's. Rin miró el vestido ahora llena de determinación, lo haría.

Al terminar la presentación, Rin estaba emocionada, Hanayo se le acercó y la miró con ternura.

— ¿Ves que te quedaba mejor a ti? Definitivamente eres linda Rin-chan.

La pelinaranja la observaba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— Gracias por todo Kayo-chin, te quiero.

Soltó sincera debido a la alegría del momento, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzó a sonrojarse, siempre le decía eso a su amiga, pero esta vez era diferente, era serio, de verdad tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella. Hanayo sonrojada solo bajó la mirada.

—Q-Quiero decir… yo, lo siento, yo…

—También te quiero Rin-chan —la interrumpió la castaña, quien seguía cabizbaja— te quiero mucho, me encanta pasar mis días a tu lado… —de a poco comenzaba a ganar confianza para decir aquellas palabras que hace tiempo había decidido jamás soltar— yo de verdad te quiero Rin-chan, por eso —miró a su amiga y se encontró con que también estaba sonrojada— me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo…—la timidez había vuelto, pero debía decir todo para que no la malinterpretara— co- como novias —terminó mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Rin se encontraba como un tomate, no esperaba que su compañera le preguntara aquello, hace tiempo había perdido las esperanzas y ella era muy vergonzosa como para tomar la iniciativa, estaba feliz, después de todo era correspondida.

—Si quiero nya.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, Hanayo se soltó a llorar de la emoción, Rin preocupada se acercó y la abrazó.

— No llores Kayo-chin, aunque así también me gustas nya —dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba la melena de su ahora novia.

—Es que me haces tan feliz Rin-chan.

A lo lejos una pareja de tsunderes observaba la escena, ambas con una sonrisa.

—Hasta que sucedió —Maki estaba tan emocionada que no lo podía ocultar— me alegra que dieran el paso.

—Vaya, Maki-chan está siendo honesta —molestó Nico, la pelirroja bufó— yo también estoy contenta por ellas, hacen una linda pareja, aunque pensaba que Rin sería la que se confesaría.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, Nico miraba de reojo a su novia, se veía hermosa, le quedaba el estilo.

— Te ves sexy cabeza de tomate, no podía esperarse menos de la novia de la gran Nico.

Maki, al escuchar el comentario se sonrojó de golpe, no se esperaba eso de la pelinegra. A pesar de que se había cohibido, no quería quedarse atrás, debía tomar la delantera.

—Tampoco te ves mal, pero creo que te quedaría mejor un lindo vestido, aún así —el color de su cara competía con el de su cabello, pero no se rendiría ahí, puso unas de sus rodillas en el suelo, agarró una de las manos de la pelinegra y le dio un pequeño beso— le gustaría concederme una pieza mi bella dama… aunque no haya música.

Nico estaba completamente avergonzada, ¿Desde cuándo su Maki se comportaba de esa manera? No tenía palabras.

—Maki-chan idiota, te amo.

Maki, feliz con la reacción que había conseguido de la pelinegra, la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

—También te amo, Nico-chan.

—Ara, pero qué románticas, Elichi, nuestras kouhais nos van ganando, ¿Qué harás para repuntar?

—No-Nozomi.

Al escuchar la voz de sus compañeras, se separaron y las observaron molestas.

—Gracias por romper el momento, Nozomi.

—De nada Nicocchi, después de todo están en público, no querrán que corran rumores, ¿No?

—Cierto —respondió Maki— verdad que no podemos hacer estas cosas en público, sería problemático si alguien se lo comenta a papá.

—Que molestia tener que ocultarnos, pero supongo es necesario.

—Todo sea para que no tengan problemas chicas —dijo Eli. Iba a seguir hablando pero se les acercó una de las modelos.

—Ayase-san, eres bastante guapa, si te interesa modelar llámame —le entregó una tarjeta— también puedes hacerlo si necesitas compañía —lo ultimo lo dijo mientras le daba un guiño— buena actuación chicas, adiós.

Y sin más se fue, dejando a una rubia sonrojada y a una pelimorada molesta.

—No me sorprende que Eli sea popular, tienes competencia Nozomi —soltó indiferente la pelirroja.

— ¿Competencia? Por favor, Elichi solo me ama a mi ¿Verdad? —los celos se notaron en la voz de la pelimorada por más que trató de ocultarlos.

—Esa modelo era bastante guapa —dijo Eli queriendo molestar a su novia, era raro verla celosa y le agradaba la vista.

—Elichi… No habrá más parfaits para ti.

—Mou Nozomi, era broma, sabes que te amo solo a ti —miró con mirada de cachorro a la mencionada, pero ésta ni se inmutó— sabes que no vivirías sin parfait.

Nozomi la miró y soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno solo por eso te perdono, pero tendrás que aguantar mis washi washi mas seguido.

—Como si eso fuera un castigo para ella —dijo graciosa la pelinegra.

—De seguro lo disfruta —siguió Maki mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—U- Ustedes dos…—soltó cansada la rubia— será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde.

Fueron a buscar a sus amigas, quienes seguían abrazadas, las felicitaron y se fueron de regreso. Luego de despedirse, Rin y Hanayo caminaban juntas tomadas de la mano.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayas aceptado a salir conmigo —susurró la pelinaranja mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada— estoy tan feliz nya.

— ¿Cómo no aceptarte? Eres adorable Rin-chan, siempre que necesito ayuda estás ahí para darme un empujoncito, eres confiable, eres uno de los pilares fundamentales de mi vida, no sé que sería sin ti Rin-chan —miró a su novia— sabes, cuando estaba en el escenario y te vi con el traje de novia pensé, definitivamente quiero casarme con Rin-chan, sé que falta mucho para eso, pero me gustaría que llegado el momento puedas usar un traje como ese a mi lado.

—Kayo-chin… ¡Yo quiero ser la esposa de Kayo-chin! —gritó Rin haciendo que varias personas alrededor la observaran, Hanayo se sonrojó y sonrió, era feliz.

* * *

 _Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo, como dije al inicio, disculpen la demora, fue festivo, tuve examen y un pequeño bloqueo debido a la muerte masiva de neuronas con el estudio -excusas, excusas, ya lo sé(?)-_

 _¿Quién creen que fue el amor de la mamá de Maki? Sí, la mamá de Kotori, desde que vi la escena de la primera temporada las emparejo xD, hay que aceptar que se verían bien juntas._

 _Era necesaria una escena RinPana, se me hacen tan tiernas pero a la vez tan difícil de escribir T_T_

 _Espero poder actualizar pronto, esta semana y la siguiente tengo mas exámenes, pero espero poder organizar mejor mi tiempo, gracias por los reviews y todo eso, nos leemos pronto._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap._**

 ** _Love Live no me pertenece._**

 ** _Dedicado a la beta reader~_**

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas, la segunda prueba había llegado, la final preliminar. Luego de un arduo trabajo habían cumplido uno de los sueños de la pelimorada, componer una canción entre las nueve, y no cualquier canción, una de amor. Estaban nerviosas, se debían enfrentar a las favoritas, la competencia estaba al nivel de Love Live en sí, eso decían los fans.

Estaba nevando, no paraba, Eli miraba preocupada por la ventana. _Espero puedan llegar._ De verdad lo quería, con todas sus ganas, pero la nevada había parado los trenes y los caminos estaban cortados. Era poco probable que lo lograran _Somos u's después de todo, de alguna forma lo lograremos._

Las de segundo se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria, se sentían frustradas, ¿Todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena? ¿Acaso una mala tetra del destino las iba a dejar ahí? _No, no nos rendiremos._ Se respondió Honoka. Comenzaron a caminar y al llegar a las escaleras se encontraron con que toda la escuela había construido un camino para ellas. Emocionadas comenzaron a correr en dirección al gran escenario. Estaban por llegar cuando a lo lejos divisaron a sus amigas. Honoka comenzó a correr más rápido y llegó directo a los brazos de Eli, soltando todas esas emociones que la habían invadido minutos antes, miedo, frustración, inseguridad e impotencia, ya todo eso no importaba, habían logrado llegar.

A lo lejos observaban la escena tres chicas, la castaña y más baja sonreía.

—Lo lograron —soltó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Espero nos den una gran actuación, aún así no podemos perder —dijo Anju en lo que seguía a la líder.

Erena solo guardó silencio. No era que no le agradaran esas chicas, eran buena gente y unas dignas rivales, pero lo que no le gustaba era la cercanía que tenía una de ellas con _su_ Anju. Suspiró _"No tienes derecho a pensar de esa manera luego de lo que le hiciste"_ la regaño su cabeza. Tenía razón, ella le había hecho daño por no poder ser honesta, por no sentirse segura, y ahora era demasiado tarde, debía dejar de ser egoísta y permitirle la felicidad a Anju con alguien más.

—Erena, ¿Todo bien? —la líder la miraba curiosa, era raro en ella no estar concentrada antes de un Live.

—Sí, solo pensaba —respondió cortante.

—Ya veo —miró hacia donde miraba hace unos segundos su amiga, era u's. _No será que… no, no creo._ — Trata de no estar distraída antes de la presentación, si tienes algo que te molesta puedes confiar en mí —le sonrió.

—Descuida, no es nada —comenzó a caminar— vamos, ya casi es la hora.

Y sin decir más comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba el escenario.

A-RISE se encontraba frente a todos los espectadores, tras bambalinas, nueve chicas miraban asombradas, nunca dejarían de sorprenderse del nivel de sus rivales, podía decirse que estaban a la par de las profesionales.

Umi miraba a una chica en particular. A pesar de pedirle que salieran, había respetado sus límites, lo educada y galante que era la atraía de sobremanera, y verla cantando y bailando con esa pasión sólo hacía que no pudiera apartar la vista de ella. Quizás era por la adrenalina pre presentación, quien sabe, pero se había decidido, quería intentarlo.

El turno del trío acabó, salieron del escenario y se encontraron con las musas.

—Felicitaciones, una excelente presentación, como siempre —dijo Honoka mirando a la ojiverde— pero nosotras no perderemos —miró a sus amigas y puso sus dedos en posición.

— ¡u's music start!

Gritaron todas emocionadas y comenzaron a avanzar, era su turno.

—Suerte chicas —Tsubasa miraba sonriente a la líder rival— espero nos den una buena competencia.

Ya estaban por salir cuando Umi se acercó a Anju y le susurró.

—Cuando salga de aquí, debo hablar contigo.

Le sonrió y salió al escenario, dejando a una castaña sorprendida.

Las musas se pusieron en posición, la música comenzó a sonar, y el show empezó.

La multitud gritaba emocionada, la presentación de las chicas les había llegado, los había emocionado, las musas seguían respirando agitadas, tratando de volver a la normalidad mientras hacían reverencias y el público aplaudía. El trío de UTX miraba perplejo, su desplante, su interpretación, su baile, había sido magnífico, sabían quienes ganarían, no necesitaban esperar a ver los resultados.

Comenzaron a bajar del escenario y la líder de A-RISE sólo las llenó de elogios. Umi miró a Anju y comenzó a caminar hacía un lugar más privado, ésta notando la indirecta, la siguió.

—Eso ha sido… wow, nos han dejado perplejas, es claro que ganaran —Anju le sonreía y la peliazul solo jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, su valentía se había ido. La castaña la observó y sonrió, se veía adorable, la abrazó y le susurró.

—No es necesario que te presiones, Umi-san.

—No, no me presiono, esto —estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para seguir con aquello— esto es lo que quiero.

La peliazul la miró, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración de la otra, cerró los ojos y lentamente acortó la distancia. El beso era casto pero cargado de emociones, la castaña la apegó mas a ella, no quería separarse, pero debían respirar. Se miraron nuevamente en silencio, ambas con una leve sonrisa.

—Otro —susurró Anju acercando sus rostros una vez más.

Mientras tanto, las demás chicas ya se habían tranquilizado, estaban listas para volver a casa. La peligris buscaba con su mirada a la chica que le robaba el aliento y los pensamientos.

— ¿Y Umi-chan? —preguntó cuando no la encontró.

—Desde que bajamos del escenario que no la veo —respondió Maki, Eli observó en silencio, había visto a la peliazul irse con la castaña pero no sabía si decir algo al respecto.

—Qué raro, tampoco he visto a Anju desde entonces —dijo graciosa Tsubasa, se imaginaba qué estaba pasando.

—Iré a buscarla —Kotori no pudo ocultar su molestia ante aquel comentario.

—No deberías ir, Kotori —Eli se mostraba incómoda, no quería que hubiera problemas, la peligris la ignoró y comenzó a caminar.

Luego de unos minutos entró a una zona donde no se veía movimiento, entre la oscuridad pudo ver una escena bastante comprometedora. Anju tenía a Umi contra la pared, tomando con una de sus manos su barbilla y se encontraba besándola. Al ver lo sonrojada y avergonzada que se encontraba su amiga pensó lo peor.

—Tú… ¡Qué le haces a Umi-chan! —gritó mientras la empujaba y atraía a la peliazul a su lado. Ésta la miró sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño, la castaña sólo soltó un suspiro. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Umi la interrumpió.

—Anju, disculpa por esto, yo le explicaré, ¿Nos dejas a solas un momento? Por favor.

— ¿Segura? —miró a su ahora novia y ésta asintió— bueno, te estaré esperando afuera Umi.

La peligris observaba algo descolocada la cercanía entre ambas, cuando la castaña las dejó solas Umi suspiró y miró molesta a su amiga.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso? —no le gustaba comportarse de esa manera con Kotori, pero luego de todo lo que la había hecho pasar se sentía irritada, tenía derecho a ser feliz también.

—Yo... pensé que te había obligado —soltó un bufido— pero por como reaccionaste puedo ver que no fue así, perdón por interrumpir.

La peligris se sentía traicionada, no sólo porque se estuviera besando con alguien, sino porque no le había tenido la confianza suficiente como para contarle, si no podían ser algo mas, al menos eran amigas, ¿No? Umi la miró, sentía la molestia de su amiga, y en parte la entendía, sus sentimientos no correspondidos la habían llevado a alejarse y ocultarle aquello, además tenía miedo de ser juzgada.

—Lo siento Kotori, debí contártelo antes, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo —ante estas palabras, la peligris sintió que algo se rompió en su interior— Anju es mi novia, desde hoy, pero hace un tiempo salimos en plan de conocernos —levantó la mirada y la dirigió a esos ojos que tanto le atraían— tenía miedo de ser juzgada, algo tonto luego de que cuatro de nuestras amigas estén saliendo, ¿No?

—Supongo —dijo dando una sonrisa fingida, esto no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor, para nada— lamento haber interrumpido, iré a disculparme con Yuuki-san, te apoyo Umi-chan, con todo esto.

—Gracias Kotori, significa mucho para mí —suspiró, éste era el primer paso para olvidarla.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las demás, al llegar la peliazul notó la mirada preocupada de la rubia, le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Kotori se dirigió a su rival y dijo con amabilidad bien fingida.

—Yuuki-san, lo siento, Umi-chan me ha explicado, no debí reaccionar de esa manera.

Anju la observó, había notado un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras que había pasado desapercibido para las demás, exceptuando quizás, Nozomi.

—Descuida, no pasa nada.

Kotori se acercó más, y con un susurro apenas audible para ambas dijo:

—Cuídala, si la haces sufrir, juro que te mataré.

Se alejó y le dedicó una sonrisa. Anju solo trataba de procesar aquello, tragó saliva y le devolvió un intento de sonrisa.

—Chicas, hay algo que quiero contarles —Umi miró a la castaña y ésta se acercó, no quería que hayan mas malos entendidos, por eso sería sincera con las demás— Anju y yo… —sus palabras no salían, estaba avergonzada, la castaña tomó su mano y siguió.

—Umi y yo estamos saliendo, esperamos contar con su apoyo.

Erena las miró sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello, no tan pronto. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, huyendo del lugar, las demás no notaron su ausencia debido al revuelo de la confesión.

— ¡Kayo-chin y yo también estamos saliendo nya! —soltó Rin, dejando a una Hanayo completamente roja.

— ¿Acaso somos un grupo lésbico? —a Maki le hacía gracia todo esto.

—Lo dices como si tu no lo fueras —rió Nozomi, Maki rodó los ojos.

— Felicitaciones chicas —Tsubasa les dedicó una sonrisa— no me quedaré atrás, Anju —miró hacía todos lados y notó que Erena no se encontraba, suspiró, sin avisar de la ausencia de su compañera se despidió y fue a buscarla. Tras caminar unos minutos llegó al parque donde solían jugar las tres de pequeñas, algo le decía que la pelivioleta se encontraría ahí y al parecer estaba en lo correcto.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada melancólica, había estado llorando, ocultó la mirada y siguió en silencio.

—Esta tarde por un momento lo pensé, por como actuaste ahora, me lo confirmaste —la miró algo molesta— ¿La amas?

— ¿No crees que es algo obvio? —bufó.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué? —le preguntó sin ocultar su molestia— ¿Por qué no le correspondiste cuando se te confesó? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrió por ello? —esto último ya lo dijo gritando, estaba frustrada, muchas veces tuvo que consolar a su amiga cuando se quebraba, y pensar que siempre había sido correspondida pero aún así no la había aceptado, quería saber la razón, la excusa.

— ¡¿Crees que no sé cuánto ha sufrido por mi culpa?! —explotó Erena, cada vez que veía a Anju con esa sonrisa fingida se sentía la peor basura por haberla llevado a eso, era un constante martirio— yo la amo, de verdad la amo…es sólo que… estaba aterrada, nunca me he considerado lo suficientemente buena para ella, además soy una chica, si salía conmigo podía tener problemas con su familia, no quería que pasara por lo que tuve que pasar al enfrentar a mis padres… cuando ya había aceptado el hecho de que no podría olvidarla por más que saliera con alguien más, no sabía cómo enfrentarla, como confesarme luego de haberla rechazado, aún no lo sé —comenzó a soltar un débil llanto.

—Erena, yo, lo siento, no debí explotar contigo —Tsubasa se sentía culpable por la forma como se había comportado con su compañera.

—Descuida, es lo que me merezco, yo la apoyaré Tsubasa, Sonoda-san es una buena chica, Anju merece ser feliz.

—Yo no sé Erena, Anju aún te ama, sí, también quiere a Sonoda, pero no de la misma forma que te ama a ti, no sé qué decirte, pienso en que tal vez deberías luchar por ella, pero luego recuerdo todo lo que pasó por tu culpa y ya no sé que sea lo mejor, lamento no tener un consejo.

El silencio volvió a reinar, estuvieron así un rato hasta que era demasiado tarde y debieron volver cada una a su casa.

Habían pasado unos días desde la final preliminar, Umi se encontraba nerviosa, era la primera vez que saldría a una cita con Anju desde que eran novias, había llegado temprano al lugar acordado, una plaza cerca de UTX, no sabía que tenía planeado Anju, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar aquel día.

— ¡Umi! Llegaste temprano —saludó la castaña cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca —te ves hermosa, aunque ¿Estás segura de no usar gafas o algo para ocultarte? La gente podría reconocerte.

—No somos tan famosas como ustedes, no creo que sea necesario, también te ves hermosa.

—Eso dices ahora, pero luego de la presentación de hace unos días, estoy segura que su popularidad ha aumentando considerablemente, tengo tener cuidado con que te corteje alguien —sonrió— bueno, vamos, hay un café cerca al que me gustaría llevarte, sé que te gustará el ambiente.

Comenzaron a caminar en un silencio bastante cómodo, luego de unos minutos llegaron al lugar, estaba algo oculto entre calles, lo que pensó la peliazul debe de dar un poco mas de privacidad. Entraron y se ubicaron en una mesa algo apartada, llegó una camarera y les ofreció la carta. Ambas pidieron té y pastel, como la primera vez que salieron juntas. Luego de un rato llegó la camarera a dejar la orden, no dejaba de observarlas, la peliazul se estaba incomodando y la castaña al notar esto, con la expresión más amable que pudo, habló.

—Disculpe, ¿Ocurre algo?

La camarera dio un saltito al verse pillada, en un susurro respondió.

— Son Yuuki-san y Sonoda-san, de A-RISE y u's, ¿No? Hace unos días las vi en la final preliminar, soy fan de ambos grupos, amo a las school idols, disculpen si las moleste.

—Ya veo —Anju suspiró, no esperaba que pasara eso en ese local, por eso lo había escogido— te daremos un autógrafo pero no le menciones a nadie que estamos aquí, ¿Vale?

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa y la camarera feliz sacó un cuadro para que lo autografiaran, luego de conseguirlo se despidió y se retiró.

—Te dije que te reconocerían —soltó una pequeña carcajada— al parecer debemos tener cuidado, sería un gran problema si un paparazzi o algo nos encontrara en una situación comprometedora.

—Tienes razón, de todos modos encuentro que es vergonzoso dar demostraciones de cariño en público, así que no tengo problema —respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul— no pensé que fueran a reconocerme, es raro.

— ¿No te había pasado antes? A mí me ocurre todo el tiempo —la castaña dio un sorbo a su té —delicioso.

—Sólo me había pasado con Arisa —Anju la miró curiosa— la hermana de Eli, cuando ésta aún no se unía a u's.

—Ya veo, tendrás que prepararte, es casi seguro que ganarán, y luego de eso serán celebridades, supongo que para alguien como tú toda esa atención debe ser incómoda.

—Bastante —respondió Umi con una sonrisa.

Luego de terminar sus pasteles con té, se dirigieron al cine a ver una película romántica. La peliazul pasó la mitad de la película con los ojos cerrados, no podía aguantar ver tantas muestras de afecto sin avergonzarse, Anju solo observaba divertida las expresiones de su acompañante. Después de que la película terminara se dirigieron a un parque poco concurrido, querían un poco de privacidad.

—La película ha estado divertida —dijo la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a la peliazul.

—Te has divertido viéndome, que es distinto, yo la he encontrado muy desvergonzada —respondió sonrojada y tratando de parecer indignada.

—Mou, vamos, lo dice la que me beso de la nada hace unos días —le divertía molestar a la arquera.

— ¡E- Eso es distinto! —bajó la mirada y comenzó a susurrar— sólo fue la adrenalina del momento, no podría volver a hacer algo como eso.

—Umi~ —la nombrada levantó la mirada y la castaña agarró sus sonrojadas mejillas— eres tan adorable, quiero besarte.

—Estamos en público, no podemos —susurró con algo de tristeza.

—Lo sé, descuida, pero eso no quita que quiera hacerlo, y antes que se termine la tarde, logaré mi cometido.

Umi la miró sonrojada, se sentía extrañamente feliz, todo era un nuevo mundo de sensaciones, se dio un impulso mental, tomó de las manos a su novia y se acercó rápidamente, robándole un beso, se dio la vuelta y ocultó su sonrojado rostro. La castaña no se quedaba atrás, no se esperaba eso de la peliazul.

—Te quiero, Umi.

Al escuchar esas palabras la arquera sonrió.

—Vaya, quién diría que Umi-chan podía comportarse de esa manera, de verdad me sorprendes.

—No- Nozomi, ¿Qué haces aquí? —no esperaba encontrarse con ella, ahora tendría que aguantar sus constantes burlas.

—Estoy en una cita con Elichi, fue por una crepa, las vi y quise saludar, hola.

Anju la miraba divertida, sin duda esa chica le agradaba.

—Buenos días Tojo-san, un gusto verte.

Nozomi sonrió, vio que su novia la buscaba, levantó una mano y la llamó.

— ¡Elichi! ¡Por aquí! —la rubia las vio y se acercó.

—Hola, Yuuki-san, Umi, ¿En qué andan? —preguntó.

—No tienes idea Elichi, Umi tiene más iniciativa que tú —Eli la miró curiosa— primero Maki, ahora Umi, no podemos quedarnos atrás amor.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —la rubia levanto una ceja.

Anju soltó una carcajada y Umi no sabía dónde esconderse, sin duda no la dejaría tranquila

—Bueno no importa, hay un festival cerca, íbamos hacia allá con Nozomi, ¿Por qué no vienen?

— ¿Segura que no molestaremos? ¿No interrumpimos su cita? —Anju se veía emocionada, le gustaban los festivales, pero no quería molestar.

—Claro que no, sería una cita doble, ustedes también están en una, ¿No? —la pelimorada les sonrió— vamos, será divertido.

—Umi, ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó en un susurro a su novia, no quería obligarla.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Y sin más comenzaron a caminar hacía el festival.

Habían distintos puestos, algunos de comidas, otros de juegos. Recorrieron uno a uno los locales, pararon uno de tiro al blanco. Anju no dejaba de observar un oso de peluche, Umi al notarlo se decidió.

—Un tiro por favor.

— ¿Uno? ¿Sabes cuántos han intentado dar en el blanco? —preguntó el encargado mirándola con gracia.

— No sabe a quién tiene enfrente —dijo Eli con orgullo— aunque ya se lo demostrará.

Y antes de acabar la frase, la arquera ya había dado en el blanco.

—Digno tiro de la heredera del Dojo Sonoda —soltó riendo la pelimorada.

— ¿Dojo Sonoda? Ahora entiendo el por qué acertó a la primera —lleno de resignación el encargado le entregó el oso a la peliazul y esta se lo dio a su novia quién seguía en shock.

—A que Umi es sorprendente —preguntó Eli a la castaña, ésta solo asintió.

—Sabía que practicabas Kyudo, pero no pensé que fueras tan buena, sin ofender Umi, solo me sorprendiste, tu nivel es espectacular.

—No solo sabe Kyudo, también práctica Kendo, danza tradicional y caligrafía —dijo ahora la pelimorada.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi? Es vergonzoso.

— Pero Umi, no me habías contado de eso, quiero saber todo de ti —soltó haciendo un mohín la castaña.

—Mi familia es tradicional, es normal que me hayan enseñado todo eso, además mi padre es instructor de artes marciales y mi madre de danza, desde pequeña me han criado para heredar el dojo —suspiró, no le gustaba hablar de su familia, Anju notó el cambio en su tono de voz y no siguió insistiendo, no quería presionarla.

La tarde pasó y llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales, las cuatros se encontraban sentadas en una banca cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el festival, observando en silencio el juego de luces en el cielo. Luego que terminaran, las dos chicas de tercero se despidieron y se fueron por su cuenta, por su parte, Anju y Umi se dirigían a casa.

—Ha sido una tarde maravillosa, gracias por todo Anju.

La castaña tomó la manó de la peliazul y sonrió.

—No hay nada que agradecer Umi, la he pasado genial, tus amigas me agradan bastante.

—Nozomi no dejará de molestarme —la castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada— pero no importa, ese beso valió la pena —se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa de la peliazul— gracias por acompañarme a casa.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer —sonrió— nos vemos Umi.

Le robó un fugaz beso y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación.

Umi tocó su labio, la tarde había sido genial, le encantaba estar con Anju, todo eso coqueteo, jugueteo, ese remolino de emociones, era atrayente.

—Pero aún así, ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo un vacío? Kotori...

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado~ no le queda mucho a la historia -no quiero hacer sufrir tanto a Kotori :( - En fin, nos leemos pronto._


	7. Chapter 7

_Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

La pelirroja volvía cansada luego de un largo día de clases y posterior ensayo. Entró en casa sin decir "estoy en casa", ¿Para qué? Sus padres nunca llegaban temprano. Al caminar un poco notó que al parecer se había equivocado.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera?! ¡Eres demasiado retrógrada! —se oyó bastante molesta su madre. Maki suspiró, sus padres estaban teniendo una acalorada _conversación. "¿Qué lo habrá iniciado esta vez?"_ Quiso escuchar un poco más y se quedó detrás de la puerta, sin avisar su presencia.

— Es su culpa en primer lugar, tan solo por existir, ¿No ven que le hacen daño al mundo con esos comportamientos tan pervertidos? Son un defecto de la naturaleza, deberían matarlos a todos, les hice un favor.

Maki apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se pusieron blancas por la fuerza que estaba usando al cerrarlas, no debía perder la paciencia, siguió escuchando.

— Está bien que pienses como quieras, no puedo negarte eso, ¡Pero esa libertad termina cuando se la quitas a la otra persona! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?! ¡Sólo te estaba rogando que atendieras a su novia maldita sea! Esa chica estaba tan destrozada que no le importó él como la trataste y te siguió rogando… por último no lo hagas por educación, sino para evitarte una demanda, espero que no la hayan corrido de otro hospital, porque si esa chica muere…—dejó al aire la frase, a la pelirroja le estaba costando trabajo contenerse, el hombre que hacía llamarse su padre soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería con los Nishikino?

Y ahí Maki explotó, su altanería fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se acercó molesta, no estaba dolida ni nada de eso, se esperaba esa manera de pensar desde ese hombre, pero su cuerpo temblaba de la ira. Su madre al verla se asustó, trató de pararla con la mirada pero era demasiado tarde, una sonora cachetada retumbó en el lugar. El hombre mayor la miró atónita pasando a una clara expresión de molestia.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre!

— ¿Padre? —la pelirroja bufó— como desearía que no lo fueras.

Se notaba el odio y el desprecio en sus palabras, no se molestó en ocultar tales emociones. El hombre al ver su expresión comenzó a entender y la ira se hizo notar en su rostro.

—No me digas que tú también eres una de esas desviaditas.

—Y qué si lo fuera.

—Ya sabía yo que no debía dejar que te unieras a esa grupo desvergonzado de idols, no sé en qué pensaba cuando decidí que fueras a Otonokizaka, al final solo has conseguido volverte una… cualquiera, tal como ellas —lo último lo dijo con todo el veneno posible.

— ¡No hables así de mis amigas! —Maki comenzó a gritar, su ira no se apaciguaba— en primer lugar ellas si están para mí, no como ustedes que se la pasan más en el trabajo manteniendo apariencias que en casa.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desagradecida?! Te hemos dado todo Maki, ¡Todo!, ¿Y así nos pagas?

Otro sonido seco. Maki no sabía de donde estaba sacando tal valentía, normalmente no haría esas cosas, menos a su padre.

—Preferiría no tener nada de esto y tener una familia que me ame, nunca me he sentido a gusto aquí en primer lugar, siempre tener que andar aparentando, fingiendo alguien quien no soy —ahora la pelirroja sonaba dolida, de verdad que la constante ausencia de sus padres le había hecho daño.

— Así que solo haces esto para llamar la atención.

Y sin esperarlo, el primer golpe de vuelta, llegó.

Maki se despertó agitada. Al notar que se encontraba en su cuarto y estaba a mitad de la noche comprendió, atrajo sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellas soltando un gran suspiro.

—Todo fue un maldito sueño.

 _"_ _Pero se sentía tan real."_ Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, sabía que lo que acababa de vivir era uno de los escenarios más probables cuando su padre se enterara, habían acordado con la pelinegra posponerlo hasta después del Love Live por lo mismo. Faltaban unas semanas para la gran competencia, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Comenzó a temblar; el que el Love Live estuviera tan cerca solo le aseguraba lo poco que le quedaba para que llegara ese enfrentamiento, y por primera vez aceptó lo que su orgullo normalmente no dejaba. Tenía miedo, probablemente su mundo entero se vendría abajo, la desheredarían, aunque realmente eso no le importaba, lo que realmente temía era que ese hombre podía hacerle daño a su pelinegra, todo para que siguieran manteniendo apariencias, era más importante lo que los demás dirían a lo que ella pensaba, siempre había sido así. _"¿Valdrá la pena?"_ Movió la cabeza y se regaño mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo, era obvio que lo valía, era Nico-chan después de todo.

—Tal vez debería dejarla fuera del enfrentamiento, es mi batalla, no la de ella, y así evito que le hagan daño —susurró para sí la pelirroja, se había decidido, con tal de su seguridad, no la metería en esto.

Al día siguiente Maki se encontraba desconcentrada, la mayor parte del tiempo no prestó atención a lo que sus maestros decían, tenía algo que le preocupaba. Luego de meditarlo, decidió hablar con la rubia, de sus amigas parecía la más indicada para hablar de ello, le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que debía hablar con ella y que se vieran en la hora del almuerzo. Tocó el timbre, el receso más largo había comenzado, Maki se paró y sin decir nada salió en dirección a la azotea, donde se juntaría con la mayor. En el camino se topó con Nico y solo le dijo que tenía algo que hacer y ya hablarían luego. Al entrar se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la rubia, suspiró y comenzó a hablar, del sueño, de su miedo y su decisión.

—Ya veo —respondió su amiga— en parte entiendo que no quieras que se involucre, el poder de tu familia da algo de miedo, pero eso deberías hablarlo con ella Maki, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de mantenerse al margen, pero si no lo hablan pueden tener problemas entre ustedes y suficiente tendrás con tener que lidiar con tu padre —le dio una mirada cariñosa, la pelirroja la miraba con incertidumbre, era más complejo de lo que pensaba.

—Creo que tienes un punto, bueno, aún falta para eso, poco, pero falta, por ahora trataré de centrarme en la competencia —se tomó un tiempo— gracias por escucharme Eli, necesitaba desahogarme.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo Maki, te estaré apoyando —sonrió— ahora vamos, que de seguro Nico debe estar preocupada.

Luego de dar una excusa creíble, la tarde siguió tranquila, el ensayo tampoco salió de lo común, pensaron un poco sobre qué frase describía mejor al grupo sin llegar a algo coherente.

Las de segundo caminaban hacia la salida del campus cuando se percataron de la presencia de la castaña ojiverde.

—Tsubasa-san —la líder de las musas la miraba curiosa.

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió decidida.

Caminaron un poco y se dirigieron solas a un parque que había cerca, el silencio era para nada incómodo, de vez en cuando se observaban de reojo, y algunas veces ambas miradas coincidían, haciendo que bruscamente la retiraran. Vieron una banca desocupada frente a la laguna y se sentaron. La ojiverde rompió el silencio y comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, como estaban los grupos en ese momento, qué era eso que hacía que u's fuera tan especial, que las diferenciaba de A-RISE, entre otras cosas.

—Quiero saber la razón, ¿Qué impulsa a u's? ¿Cuál es la fuerza que las apoya? ¿Qué es? Es lo que quería preguntar —dijo de golpe Tsubasa.

Honoka la miraba sorprendida y avergonzada, luego de pensarlo un poco y decir un par de monosílabos, seguía sin saber la respuesta, la ojiverde la miraba inquisitiva, solo consiguiendo que la musa se sonrojara más y más.

— ¡Lo siento! No estoy segura —con toda la pena del mundo dijo aquellas palabras, tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro con una leve reverencia.

—Linda —soltó en un susurro audible para la pelinaranja, esta levantó la mirada y la observó tratando de descifrar su expresión, la castaña al verse descubierta pensó en una explicación, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Suspiró, Anju se había confesado y pasado un tiempo había comenzado a salir con Sonoda, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella también? Pero había una diferencia, aún no eran amigas, eran meras conocidas y tal vez eso era ir demasiado rápido. No sabía qué hacer. La musa seguía observándola, sonrió y habló.

—Tsubasa-san, tengamos una cita.

— ¿Eh? —la castaña no pudo ocultar su notoria sorpresa.

—Simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarte, y puedo asegurar que a ti te ocurre lo mismo —le dio una mirada llena de confianza— el sábado, a las 12, ¿Estás disponible?

—S-Sí, no tengo planes —una idea llegó de pronto a la castaña, no se quedaría atrás, no dejaría que Honoka se le adelantara— saldré contigo sólo si me dejas planear la cita.

—Por mí no hay problema, mientras sea contigo —dijo coqueta.

—Ok, esto ya está empezando a gustarme —soltó una risita Tsubasa y seguido abrazó a la chica que tenía adelante, se acercó a su oído y le susurró— gracias por hoy.

—Perdón por no poder responder —la pelinaranja había vuelto a estar algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes —sonrió.

—Pero creo… llegamos tan lejos gracias a ustedes —siguió Honoka ahora completamente nerviosa, al verla de esa manera, Tsubasa solo pudo confirmarlo, definitivamente amaba a esa chica.

Los días pasaron, Honoka se encontraba nerviosa, a pesar de haber tomado la iniciativa para salir, no sabía cómo seguir, su cita era mañana y aún no sabía cómo confesarse a la castaña, porque lo haría, ¿No? No era demasiado rápido, ¿Cierto? Lo que había dicho hace unos días no podía contar como una confesión, debía hacerlo correctamente, frunció el ceño, tal vez debía pedir ayuda. Miró a sus amigas, estaban comenzando a guardar para volver cada una a casa, se decidió y alzó la voz.

—Chicas, me gustaría pedirles ayuda con algo.

Las demás se acercaron para ver que necesitaba su líder, la pelinaranja les explicó su dilema.

— ¡¿Saldrás con Tsubasa?! —Nico no pudo evitar gritar, la castaña era una celebridad después de todo, la pelirroja la regañó con la mirada —lo siento, es sólo que me has sorprendido.

—No solo a ti, Nicochi, y bueno Honoka-chan, ¿Qué necesitas?

— Yo, a pesar de pedirle que saliera conmigo, no sé cómo debería seguir, no sé si debería confesarme o como hacerlo correctamente —bajó la mirada— ¿Podrían decirme como fue en su caso? Ya saben, para usarlo como guía.

—Bueno en nuestro caso, ya se lo comentamos la otra vez, Maki fue la que se confesó y fue directa al grano, en la primera cita —comentó Nico— aunque no me sorprende, nadie puede hacerle frente al encanto de la gran Nico-ni, nico~

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y suspiró, afirmó las palabras con un _"lo que ella dijo"_ , y miró a Umi dándole a entender que le tocaba. Todas miraron expectantes, no sabían cómo se había dado lo de ella con Anju.

—En mi caso fue raro, luego de la vez que nos juntamos todas quedamos a los pocos días, ambas estábamos pasando por un mal momento sentimentalmente hablando y congeniamos —miró dubitativa a sus amigas y siguió— en la primera salida quedamos en que nos iríamos conociendo de a poco, pero nadie se confesó ni nada, solo indirectas, hasta unas semanas antes de la final preliminar que me pidió salir —se tomó un tiempo— como pareja —aclaró— pero no la acepté hasta cuándo fue la competencia.

Las demás no quedaron muy satisfechas con su explicación, en especial Kotori, pero no querían incomodarla más de lo que ya se veía.

—En nuestro caso fue algo melodramático —rompió el tenso silencio Eli— una kouhai me había citado en el patio, se confesó y Nozomi escuchó.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _—_ _Ayase-senpai, ¡Me gustas! —una niña sonrojada decía aquellas palabras con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que su senpai la aceptara._

 _—_ _¿Eh? —Eli estaba sorprendida— yo lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, hay alguien más._

 _—_ _Ya veo_

 _La menor comenzó a llorar, la rubia al verla en ese estado se acercó y la abrazó, tratando de consolarla. Escuchó el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo, se giró y vio como la pelimorada observaba la escena petrificada. De la nada comenzó a correr huyendo del lugar, Eli se disculpó con la joven y comenzó a correr detrás de ella._

 _—_ _¡Nozomi! —gritó, haciendo que la pelimorada detuviera su carrera._

 _—_ _Yo... yo no quería interrumpir, lo siento Elichi, suerte con ella —lo último lo dijo tratando de no quebrarse, no quería delatarse delante de su mejor amiga, de la niña que no lograba salir de sus pensamientos, de su amor no correspondido._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! —Eli respiraba agitada, Nozomi había malentendido todo, al parecer la única opción era sincerarse, no lo había planeado así, pero ya no tenía opción —Nozomi, te equivocas._

 _—_ _¿Eh? —la pelimorada no quería volver a tener esperanzas, el golpe de la realidad sería más fuerte esta vez._

 _—_ _No acepté salir con esa niña de primero, ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón._

 _—_ _Y- ya veo —la mayor bajó la mirada, se esperaba algo como eso; tratando de ocultar su decepción volvió a hablar— ¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿La conozco?_

 _—_ _Más que nadie en el mundo._

 _Nozomi meditó aquellas palabras, ¿Acaso era una musa? Si fuera una de sus amigas no habría dicho aquello, la posibilidad de que fuera ella sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no quería permitirse siquiera pensar en ello, ¿Ser correspondida? ¿Podía ser tan feliz? Tragó saliva, miró con una mirada inquisidora a la rubia, incitándola a que siguiera con aquella confesión. Eli la observaba detenidamente, la pelimorada parecía algo confundida, suspiró, debía ser más clara, no pensaba que fuera tan densa, o tal vez ¿Insegura?_

 _—_ _Y pensaba que yo era la lenta —susurró, se acercó a su mejor amiga, la tomó de las manos y comenzó a hablar más fuerte— te amo Non-chan, eres la única para mí, desde que te conocí siempre lo has sido —miró fijamente a la joven que tenía delante y tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa— no sé cómo poner en palabras todo el amor que siento por ti, pero me gustaría poder demostrártelo —la pelimorada la miraba en shock, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, la rubia acercó una de sus manos y se las secó lentamente —sé que será difícil, mi familia no estará de acuerdo con todo esto, pero nada de eso me importa, yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado Nozomi, quiero que me permitas cuidarte, hacerte feliz —Eli bajó la mirada ocultando su notorio sonrojo— ¿Qui- quieres ser mi novia?_

 _Nozomi seguía perpleja, esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello, ¿Acaso estaba soñando? La expresión de la rubia comenzó a decaer, la pelimorada quería decirle que ella también la amaba, pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

 _—_ _Ya veo —suspiró derrotada la menor— no te preocupes Nozomi._

 _—_ _¡No! —el grito desesperado de la mayor sorprendió a la rubia— no digas eso Elichi, yo... yo también te amo, sólo me sorprendiste, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando finalmente, no es un sueño, ¿Cierto?._

 _Eli comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente._

 _—_ _Ya verás que este sueño apenas comienza, Nozomi —terminó por decir antes de cerrar completamente la distancia_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

— Wow, eso parece sacado de novela romántica-nya~

Las demás jóvenes las miraban entre lágrimas, las habían emocionado.

—En nuestro caso la que se confesó fue Rin-chan —Hanayo habló algo avergonzada.

—Pero la que dijo cosas más lindas fue Kayo-chin —Rin la miraba sonriente.

—Lo sabemos —dijo graciosa Nozomi— estábamos ahí, aunque al parecer no lo notaron, vimos toda su actuación —las demás musas soltaron ligeras risas y la pelimorada siguió hablando— si te das cuenta Honoka-chan, no hay un momento indicado, Maki y Nico se confesaron a la primera salida, nosotras necesitamos un empujón para hacerlo, además puedes ir directa al grano o no, no hay una manera correcta.

Honoka la miraba desanimada, toda la charla no había servido, iba a hablar cuando Nozomi habló nuevamente.

—El punto es, debe salir en el momento, que te nazca de aquí —indicó el lugar donde se supone estaba su corazón— ya sabrás darte cuenta cuando es el momento indicado, no hace falta pensarlo demasiado.

Eli sonrió, esa sabiduría era una de las cosas que amaba de su novia, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Nozomi tiene razón, además ese tipo de cosas nunca salen como se planean —habló la rubia, sus compañeras asintieron dándole la razón.

La pelinaranja las miró agradecida, ya se sentía más segura para su cita del día siguiente. _"Definitivamente haré que seas mi pareja Tsubasa-san"_

* * *

 _Disculpen lo corto del capitulo, sigo con exámenes y la migraña no me deja tranquila T_T_

 _Cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida, y gracias por los reviews! Nos leemos pronto~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí les dejo el final de esta historia~_

 _Dedicado a mi fuente de inspiración(?)_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

Honoka se dirigía hacía el lugar de encuentro, estaba nerviosa, la noche anterior apenas había podido dormir. Buscó con la mirada a la ojiverde, y a la distancia la encontró, comenzó a correr en su dirección levantando su mano, para llamar su atención.

—¡Tsubasa-san! —gritó, la castaña se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa— buenos días, perdón por hacerte esperar.

—No te preocupes, yo he llegado antes de hora, te ves bastante linda.

La pelinaranja se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras, bajó la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Tú ...tú también Tsubasa-san, te ves bien.

La castaña la veía embobada, le encantaba verla de esa manera, se preguntaba cuántos habían tenido la dicha de poder presenciar esa faceta y esperaba haber sido la única.

—Debemos tomar el tren, Honoka-san.

Y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la estación. La musa se preguntaba a donde se dirigían, pero prefirió esperar a descubrirlo, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. En el viaje en el tren hablaron sobre idols y sobre ellas, sobre a qué se dedicaban sus familias, cuales eran sus sueños, y todas esas cosas de las que se habla para conocer mas a la otra persona. Había pasado aproximadamente unos treinta minutos cuando llegaron a una estación pequeña al lado del mar.

—Aquí es —habló la castaña, tomando de la mano a la musa y guiándola fuera del vagón.

Era un lugar rural, o tal vez se podría decir residencial, se veían un par de cabañas algo lujosas y un camino orillando la arena. A lo lejos solo se veía sólo campo y montañas. La pelinaranja estaba asombrada, era un lugar hermoso. Comenzaron a caminar por la arena, aún tomadas de la mano, se había formado un silencio cómodo entre ambas, solo se oía el rompimiento de las olas y las gaviotas.

Pasado un rato decidieron que era hora de comer. Tsubasa guió a Honoka a una de las cabañas que había visto al inicio y la hizo pasar.

—Este lugar le pertenece al instituto, por si te lo preguntabas —respondió la pregunta silenciosa de la musa.

Honoka entró y notó en el medio del salón una pequeña mesa donde estaba todo preparado para un comida de dos con vista al mar, se acercó al ventanal y vio que podía salir a una especie de terraza.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó la pelinaranja.

—Siéntete libre de salir si quieres, estás en tu casa, mientras pondré a calentar la comida.

La musa salió y se apoyó en la baranda, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de las olas la llenara, era relajante. Unos brazos llegaron por atrás de la nada y se aferraron a ella.

—Es hermosa la vista, nunca había visto algo así —Honoka sentía la respiración de su acompañante en el cuello, pero para nada la incomodaba, al contrario, quería quedarse el mayor tiempo posible en aquella posición.

—Me encanta venir aquí a relajarme —susurró al oído la ojiverde tomándose un tiempo— está lista la comida Honoka-san —finalizó. Se separaron y se dirigieron a la mesa.

—Wow, se ve delicioso, ¿Lo hiciste tú? —la ojiazul no se molestó en ocultar su asombro.

—Sí, me gusta cocinar, espero sea de tu agrado —respondió orgullosa la castaña.

La comida pasó tranquila, conversaban de trivialidades, hacían bromas, reían, se la estaban pasando bien. Luego de la comida vieron una película, al terminar decidieron irse, ya estaba atardeciendo así que era mejor aprovechar lo que quedaba de tarde fuera.

Caminaban por la arena nuevamente, una al lado de la otra, el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando el cielo con un ligero tono rojizo. Llegaron al final de la playa, donde había un roquerío y se sentaron para presenciar la puesta de sol. Se había formado un silencio entre ambas, la castaña estaba ordenando las palabras en su cabeza, quería confesarse pero se sentía insegura. Suspiró y le tomó la mano a su acompañante, haciendo que le dedicara una mirada y toda su atención.

—Honoka-san, me gustas.

Solo esas tres palabras provocaron un remolino de emociones en Honoka, apretó la manó de la castaña, sonrió y susurró.

—También me gustas Tsubasa-san —la ojiverde se sonrojo y bajó la mirada— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Tsubasa comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de su chica y la beso, de manera lenta y suave. Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron y se miraron fijamente con un notorio sonrojo.

—¿Es eso un sí? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente la musa.

—Es mas que eso —respondió la castaña cerrando nuevamente la distancia.

* * *

Era domingo, Umi se encontraba estudiando en su habitación para la siguiente ronda de exámenes, los ensayos se habían vuelto más exigentes, faltaba apenas una semana para el Love Live, y tras él, los exámenes, y últimamente no había podido estudiar tanto como hubiera deseado.

—Esta materia es simplemente imposible, creo que tendré que pedir ayuda a Eli —susurró resignada.

— ¿Qué materia es? —preguntó una voz bastante conocida para ella.

— ¡Anju! ¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba feliz de ver a su novia, hace unas semanas que quedaban en casa de alguna para simplemente pasar un rato juntas.

—Tu madre me ha dejado entrar, había pensado en llamarte para salir, pero luego recordé que me dijiste que estudiarías hoy, así que vine para ver si necesitabas ayuda con algún tema, disculpa por no avisar —la peliazul la miraba con incredulidad— Qué, soy buena en los estudios aunque no lo parezca, tenemos tutores, ¿Sabes? —soltó ahora fingiendo molestia.

—Está bien, está bien, es solo que no me lo esperaba, es matemática, es esta lección —dijo mientras la castaña se acercaba y Umi le indicaba una parte en su libro.

—Ah, esto no es tan complicado... mira...

Y así fue pasando la tarde, Anju aclaraba todas las dudas de su novia, a ratos la madre de la dueña de casa las observaba, y se alegraba de que su hija encontrara a alguien que pudiera darle apoyo con los estudios.

Se estaba haciendo tarde cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa, las dos tórtolas no lo notaron, la madre fue a abrir y se encontró con Kotori.

—Oh, Kotori-chan, bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes Sonoda-san, ¿Está Umi-chan?

—Sí, pasa, está en su habitación estudiando con una amiga.

La peligris comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su amiga, la puerta estaba abierta, vio como ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el escritorio y Anju al parecer estaba haciéndola de tutor. Tocó en la puerta para que notaran su presencia.

—Kotori... entra —habló como siempre amable la peliazul.

Anju le dedicó una mirada, y Kotori la miró interrogante. La castaña la había citado y no sabía para qué ni por qué en aquel lugar.

—Iré por té, ya vengo —se disculpó Umi, dejando a las dos chicas en un incómodo silencio.

—Minami-san, ¿Amas a Umi? —preguntó Anju de manera directa apenas la peliazul dejó la habitación, Kotori palideció.

—Esto... —bajó la mirada— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Está contigo, y no pienso interferir si es lo que piensas.

—Tú sólo responde, ¿Serías capaz de dar todo por ella? —la castaña sonaba seria.

—Sí —respondió con el mismo tono, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella?

—Veras, yo quiero a Umi, mas no la amo, yo amo a Erena, pero ella no me corresponde, y Umi está en la misma situación, o eso piensa ella —Kotori la miraba intrigada, no sabía a donde quería llegar la castaña— cuando nos encontraste en la final preliminar, pude notar que te pusiste celosa, y además me amenazaste para que no le hiciera daño, eso me hizo sospechar de tus sentimientos por ella —ahora la peligris mostraba más inquietud que antes— no debería hablar de sentimientos que no son míos, pero ahora que me lo has confirmado, no puedo seguir con esto, Umi te ama, Minami-san, y como es mutuo debería dejar que sea feliz contigo.

— ¿Eh? —Kotori no podía creerlo, ¿Que Umi-chan la amaba? Esto debía ser un sueño, miró asustada a la castaña y su mirada la delataba, le dolía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba sacrificando su felicidad por la de Umi, ¿Cuánto la quería esa chica?— Yuuki-san, ¿Por qué haces esto? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, si ella es correspondida, ¿Por qué no dejar que sea feliz? Ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, pero puedo ver que tu también, sólo debían ser sinceras, son una para la otra —sonrió con nostalgia y se puso de pie— Umi no tarda en venir, confiésate y no te preocupes por mí.

Comenzó a caminar y la peligris la llamó.

—Yuuki-san... —la castaña se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación— gracias y...deberías hacer lo mismo, no sé lo que ocurrió entre Toudou-san y tú, pero no deberías rendirte.

Anju sonrió y volvió a caminar, saliendo del lugar sin despedirse de la peliazul. Luego de caminar un poco, sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su ahora ex-novia, un mensaje corto pero preciso.

 _"_ _Recuerda Umi, Anemone Heart..._

 _Sean felices. Anju~"_

Minutos antes, en la casa de la arquera, ésta entraba en su habitación con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y Anju? —preguntó al no ver a su novia en el lugar.

—Ha tenido que irse —Kotori se debatía en si hablar o no, Anju le había dado la oportunidad y no podía perderla, pero estaba asustada, miró a su amiga, ésta le sonrió de manera sincera. Ese era el impulso que necesitaba— Umi-chan.

—Que pasa Kotori.

—Te amo.

— ¿Eh? —Umi la miraba perpleja, no esperaba aquella confesión, no sabía cómo actuar, primero que todo era correspondida, pero ahora estaba con Anju— esto... yo... Kotori... —su cabeza era un lío.

Un sonido rompió con el silencio que se había instaurado nuevamente en el lugar. Umi buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella distracción, era su celular. Lo tomó y revisó de qué se trataba, era un mensaje, de Anju. Sonrió. Ya sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, fijó su mirada en la peligris, se veía algo decaída, _"Cierto, he demorado mucho en responder."_ Se acercó a su amiga, comenzó a acercar su rostro y le susurró al oído.

—También te amo, Kotori —y luego de decir aquellas palabras, cerrando un pacto silencioso, acortó la distancia.

* * *

Anju caminaba tranquila, ya había entrado la noche así que no era necesario ocultarse. Sin notarlo llegó a aquel parque, donde la conoció, donde todo comenzó, donde se confesó y donde la rechazó. Dio una mirada al lugar y en los columpios notó una figura conocida, sonrió y se acercó.

— ¿No estás algo grande para eso? —la castaña miraba divertida como la chica de ojos color turquesa hacia un mohín.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —ignoró la pregunta de su amiga.

—Solo caminaba, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué ocurre Anju? Te ves decaída —preguntó preocupada Erena.

—Acabo de cortar con Umi —la castaña había decidido ser sincera, su amiga frunció el ceño— quita esa expresión~ no me hizo nada, si es lo que piensas, es solo que ama a otra persona, y es correspondida, al menos ella debía ser feliz, ¿No?

—Anju... —la pelivioleta la miraba triste— lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por todo lo que te he hecho, yo realmente me odio por hacerte sufrir.

Erena comenzó a sollozar despacio, ahora era Anju la que la miraba preocupada, era raro que ella llorara delante de alguien.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazaste Erena? Nunca me diste una razón clara —la voz de la castaña mostraba frustración.

—Porque soy una maldita insegura Anju —Erena estaba destrozada— tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría el resto, en un principio pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, pero ver tu sonrisa fingida después me dejó claro que estaba equivocada.

Anju bajó la mirada. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas.

— ¿Qué caso tiene decir todo esto ahora? El daño está hecho.

Las palabras de la castaña fueron dardos envenenados que le llegaron directo al pecho. A pesar de eso no se rendiría, no la dejaría ir, no otra vez.

—Anju —tragó saliva y respiró profundo— te amo, por favor déjame enmendar mis errores, no quiero comportarme como una estúpida nuevamente.

—Yo... no sé Erena, no puedo solo llegar y aceptar, no es que no quiera estar contigo, te amo, pero, ¿Cómo sé que no me harás daño nuevamente? ¿Cómo sé que no me abandonaras en caso de problemas? —la castaña estaba tratando de no soltar sus lágrimas— lo siento, pero por ahora sólo puedo aceptar a medias, no me siento lista para salir contigo, pero podemos trabajar juntas para que lo esté pronto.

Erena le dedicó un intento de sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Con eso me basta por ahora Anju, prometo no defraudarte esta vez.

* * *

Llegó el lunes de la última semana antes de la competencia final, el ensayo había sido más ligero que los anteriores, por recomendación de Tsubasa, con la excusa de que no debían sobre esforzarse.

El ambiente era más cómodo que las semanas pasadas, Honoka sospechaba que algo había pasado entre sus dos amigas de la infancia pero no las presionaría a hablar, ya llegaría el momento que lo hicieran. Feliz dio por acabada la práctica, que había salido perfecta, se despidieron y cada grupo fue por su lado.

El par de tsunderes había decidido ir a casa de la pelirroja luego de la práctica, era relativamente temprano y sus padres volverían tarde ese día. Se encontraban en la cocina, merendando y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Aún cuando estaban solas no podían dejar su orgullo de lado, teniendo constantes pequeñas discusiones que se originaban por cosas sin importancia. En el fondo ambas amaban esos momentos, molestar a la otra, ¿Qué mejor?

Maki estaba ansiosa, sabía que estarían solas por bastante tiempo y desde hace unas noches no había dejado de soñar con cierta situación que incluía a la pelinegra y... poca ropa, _"malditas hormonas"_ decía para sí, frustrada. Tragó saliva tratando de volver a la normalidad, miró a la pelinegra, se veía tan delicada, tan frágil, de seguro sería fácil de dominar. _"Qué rayos, cabeza, ¡Contrólate que ahora no podemos darnos una ducha fría!"._ La pelinegra la miraba curiosa, como no, si estaba haciendo caras raras y susurraba cosas para sí misma, la menor desvió la mirada y trató de sacar un tema de conversación para romper ese incómodo silencio.

— ¿Algún manga que me recomiendes? Normalmente solo leo novelas y pienso que sería interesante leer alguno.

La pelinegra pensó unos minutos que para la pelirroja fueron eterno, aunque al menos ya tenía su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera tener a la mayor bajo ella.

—Hay uno, se ha vuelto bastante popular, se llama "citrus", trata de dos hermanas que son como polos opuestos, se desean pero una de ella es una especie de tsundere y no acepta sus sentimientos, siempre tienen situaciones subidas de tono y el dibujo es hermoso —al terminar su explicación, frunció el ceño, no lo había pensado antes— ahora que lo pienso se parecen a nosotras, ¡Tu serías la ojou-sama tsundere que a pesar de no aceptar sus sentimientos acosa sexualmente a su hermana!

— ¿Eh? —Maki la miraba con una ceja levantada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. _"Joder Nico-chan, ¡Saco un tema para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y me lo tiras de vuelta!"._ Suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, no podía seguir ahí sin querer acorralar a su novia— vamos a mi habitación, veamos algo en la laptop o ahí vemos que hacemos —habló un poco más calmada.

Nico la miraba dudosa, la había molestado y no había respondido, ¿Qué le pasaba a su cabeza de tomate? Se puso de pié y siguió a su novia mientras seguía meditando sobre el extraño actuar de la menor. _"No será que..."_ Puso una sonrisa algo burlona y se acercó por la espalda, susurrándole al oído.

— ¿No será que has pensado en abusar de mi? —al ver la expresión de terror de la pelirroja comenzó a reír a carcajadas— ¡Kyaaa Maki-chan quiere abusar de la linda Nico Nico Nii~! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —ahora el rostro de la menor dio paso a una expresión de molestia mientras estaba completamente sonrojada— Per- ver- ti- da.

Al decir aquella palabra la mayor se había condenado, Maki, molesta puso a la pelinegra contra la pared, tomó con una mano su mejilla y con la otra atrajo mas su cuerpo pasando su brazo por su cintura.

—Y qué si quiero hacerlo, Nico-chan, no es como si no te gustara —mientras más se acercaba, el rostro de la mayor comenzaba a tomar un notorio rojo, se sentía atrapada— dime que me detenga y lo haré.

Al notar que su presa no decía nada, puso una sonrisa victoriosa y terminó por cerrar la distancia, al primero le siguió otro, y otro, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Había pasado bastante tiempo y los besos subían de nivel, ya para nada eran inocentes, era una real batalla para ver quien dominaba a quien, ganando por gran ventaja la pelirroja.

—Si esto sigue así no podré detenerme Nico-chan —dijo Maki mientras ambas tomaban aire luego de la última ronda. Nico iba a responder cuando un carraspeo las trajo a la realidad. Maki se tensó. Definitivamente esta no era la mejor manera de comenzar esa conversación pendiente. Se giró lentamente y lo vio, imponente, con una notoria mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Maki, ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

La pelirroja palideció, se notaba que el hombre estaba conteniendo su ira, tragó saliva y miró a Nico, se veía igual de asustada que ella.

—Nico-chan, ve a casa, luego hablamos —trató de correrla para que así estuviera fuera de peligro, pero la mayor no se movía, al contrario, se irguió y puso una expresión llena de determinación y seguridad.

—No Maki-chan, no te dejaré sola en esto —habló con un tono que dejaba claro que por más que tratara de que cambiara de opinión, no lo haría. La pelirroja suspiró derrotada.

—Pienso lo mismo Maki, quiero que se quede —la voz de su padre ahora sonaba un poco más calmada, pero seguía siendo demandante.

—Bueno, como sea —la menor bajó la mirada, se acercó a su padre y se tomó unos segundos mientras ordenaba las palabras en su cabeza— Padre, me gustan las chicas y Nico-chan es mi novia.

Lo había dicho. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, prefirió ser directa. Esperaba los gritos, el golpe, pero no había nada, ni siquiera palabras. No quería levantar la mirada, no aún, no se atrevía, no quería ver esa mirada de decepción que algunas veces le había dedicado anteriormente, no lo soportaría. Lágrimas solitarias comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero seguía sin levantar su rostro, el silencio solo aumentaba su tortura. Sintió unos pasos, espero el golpe... pero se sorprendió, su padre la estaba abrazando.

—Maki, no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con esto —el hombre le dedicó una mirada algo apenada a su hija— pero no soporto verte de esta manera, eres mi hija, te amo y eso no cambiará por nada del mundo —respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, se tomó unos segundos— no quiero que te alejes más de lo que estas de mi.

La chica aún no reaccionaba, este no era el escenario que esperaba, para nada, levantó la mirada y no pudo contener el llanto. Estaba más que feliz, su padre aunque no estaba de acuerdo al parecer lo toleraba, no podía pedir más que eso. El mayor soltó el agarré y se dirigió a la pelinegra, está también estaba llorando aunque trataba de aparentar ser fuerte.

— Ehm... ¿Nico? —miró a su hija esperando una confirmación— como ya le he dicho a mi hija, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero respeto su decisión, sólo te diré, cuídala, si ella te aceptó es porque realmente te ama, así que, si le llegas a hacer daño, te imaginaras que pasará— lo último lo dijo lo más amenazante que pudo. La pelinegra en vez de asustarse, siguió con su pose segura.

—Soy Yazawa Nico, y prometo cuidarla señor, yo también la amo y solo quiero que seamos felices juntas.

El hombre le dio una mirada aprobatoria, sonrió y abrazó ahora a ambas.

—Ahora... ¿¡Cómo es eso de no poder detenerse, Maki!? —la pelirroja se sonrojó de golpe— ¡Para hacer esas cosas primero deben casarse! —la pelinegra dio un saltito—...aunque aquí no pueden casarse ¡Pero hay otros países en donde sí! ¡Así que nada de eso señorita!

— ¡Papá! —gritó Maki completamente avergonzada— ya... ya entendimos, si nos permites.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación, al entrar cerraron la puerta y se tiraron a la cama.

—Eso ha salido mejor de lo que esperé.

—Concuerdo contigo Maki-chan, realmente me siento ligera, nos hemos sacado un gran peso de encima.

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante, estaba con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tranquila. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, luego pasó la mano por su mejilla. _"Tan suave"._

—Nico-chan.

— ¿Sí?

—Pasa la noche aquí —la mayor al escuchar aquello detuvo el andar de su mano, la pelirroja al dejar de sentir la caricia y al no oír respuesta abrió los ojos y miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Acaso no quieres?

—No es eso Maki-chan, es sólo que no deberíamos tentar la suerte, tu padre nos ha dado su aprobación, deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma por ahora —Nico se acercó a su novia y la besó— ya tendremos tiempo para hacer todo lo que quieras, estaremos juntas para siempre, ¿No?

—Nico-chan idiota.

La mayor sonrió y se puso de pie, miró la hora y suspiró.

—Es tarde, ya debo irme a casa —se acercó nuevamente a su kouhai y la abrazó— nos vemos mañana Maki-chan.

La menor hizo un mohín y se puso de pie para acompañar a su novia a la puerta, se despidió y volvió a su habitación.

—Este sí que ha sido un día agitado —susurró para sí la pelirroja tirándose a su cama— debo contarle a Eli, pero ya será mañana —fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ya era martes, ese día las musas no tendrían ensayo, solo hablarían un par de cosas en el salón del club. Trajes, momentos de la canción en la cual poner más cuidado, etc. Ya habían terminado de hablar sobre los detalles y ahora solo conversaban.

—Cierto Honoka-chan, ¿Cómo te fue con Tsubasa-san? —preguntó de la nada la pelimorada con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Verdad, ahora es mi novia —todas la miraron sorprendidas por la facilidad con la que contaba aquello— al final ella fue la que me lo pidió.

—Ahora que lo pienso ella se ve de ese tipo de chica —habló Nico, Honoka la miró confundida— la que lleva las riendas me refiero.

—Ara Nicocchi, ahora que has tocado el tema, ¿Quién es la que tiene ese rol en su relación?

La pelinegra se sonrojó de golpe y miró a su pareja, la que su rostro le hacía competencia a su cabello.

—Yo por supuesto —respondió orgullosa, ganándose una mirada asesina de la menor, aunque no lo había pensado antes, recordó la situación de la tarde anterior y lo supo— está bien, está bien, por ahora ha sido Maki-chan —admitió bajando la mirada— maldita adolescente hormonal.

Maki al oír lo último recordó que debía hablar un tema con sus amigas, trató de ocultar su vergüenza por las recientes declaraciones de su novia y llamó la atención de todas.

—Chicas, ayer hemos hablado con mi padre.

El silencio llegó de golpe y todas las miradas se fijaron en la pelirroja.

— ¿No planeaban hacerlo luego de la competencia? —preguntó un poco asustada Eli— aunque veo que siguen aquí, ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues, mi padre nos encontró en una situación algo comprometedora —miró las reacciones de sus amigas y al ver la expresión traviesa de la pelimorada sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo— ¡No mal piensen! En especial tu Nozomi —suspiró— estábamos besándonos, nos preguntó que ocurría, le dije todo de manera directa y él lo entendió, dijo que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con esos tipos de relaciones, respetaba mi decisión, y nos dio su aprobación.

— Todo fue bastante intenso, pero al final terminó bien.

Todas comenzaron a felicitar a sus amigas por el gran paso que habían dado, aunque no lo habían planeado habían salido bien y ahora podían salir libremente sin preocuparse de que sus padres las encontraran.

—Ahora con mayor razón debemos ganar el Love Live, ¡Tenemos razones de sobra para dar todo de nosotras! —gritó Honoka feliz.

—Nosotras también queremos decirles algo —habló ahora Kotori, Umi se acercó y tomó su mano— hemos empezado a salir.

— ¡Al fin! —la pelinaranja fue la primera en reaccionar— no me miren así, hace tiempo veía que había un drama entre ustedes pero pensé que era mejor si no me entrometía.

—Me alegro por ti Umi, espero puedan ser felices —habló ahora Eli, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la peliazul.

—Gracias —la peliazul se encontraba notoriamente avergonzada— al final todo ha terminado como debería haber sido desde un inicio —susurró mientras recordaba el mensaje que le había enviado la castaña donde le comentaba lo ocurrido en el parque con Erena— ahora solo queda...

* * *

El día de la verdad había llegado, muchas cosas habían pasado hasta que llegaran a ese escenario. Risas, llantos, peleas y reconciliaciones, todas situaciones que las habían convertido en lo que ahora eran. No había sido un camino fácil, pero por lo mismo se sentían orgullosas de llegar hasta ahí. Estaban tras bambalinas, con la emoción a flor de piel, el público se escuchaba de fondo, al parecer era bastante gente.

—¡Pongamos todos nuestros sentimientos, deseos y gratitud en nuestra canción! —decía una feliz Honoka mientras las musas ponían sus manos en posición, formando la particular estrella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Umi al ver que la lider tenía una mirada perdida y guardaba silencio.

—No sé qué decir —las de tercero se sorprendieron ante el comentario— es que en realidad no hay nada mas que decir, ya todo está dicho, nuestros sentimientos están unidos, todas pensamos y sentimos lo mismo, ¿Verdad? —Honoka se oía bastante emocionada.

—Tienes razón —le respondió Nozomi con el mismo tono.

—¡Demos todo lo que tenemos para nuestro último concierto como u's! ¡Uno¡ —gritó la pelinaranja.

"¡Dos!, ¡Tres!, ¡Cuatro!, ¡Cinco!, ¡Seis!, ¡Siete!, ¡Ocho!, ¡Nueve!" Siguieron las demás.

—¡u's music start! —gritaron al unísono dando inicio a la gran final.

* * *

 _Y bueno, este fue el último capítulo, quizás se vio algo rápido el cómo cerré los cabos sueltos, pero ya no quedaba mas por hacer, solo habría sido rellenar(?). Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)_

 _Tengo otra historia en mente, es NicoMaki principal con KotoUmiEliNozo (amo el drama). La historia es algo así: "Luego de graduarse de la preparatoria, Maki pierde contacto con las musas por decisión propia y se centra en sus estudios. Al ver lo vacía que es su vida cae en depresión y se aísla cada vez mas, un día por treta del destino llega a un local donde se encuentra con parte de sus ex amigas, incluyendo a la pelinegra que le había robado el aliento en la preparatoria". Bueno, no planeo subir esto hasta que por lo menos lleve la mitad, así no me atraso con las actualizaciones y todo eso... ¡Espero leernos pronto y gracias por leer!_


End file.
